I love my teacher
by cranesilk155
Summary: UPDATED! chapter 10 is up... This is a shinyankumi fanfiction. Hope you'll like it... enjoy reading guys...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own gokusen but I wish I do… I love sawada shin!

Author's note: Well guys this is my first fanfic ever. I really love shin sawada and I love to read many fanfiction with shin/yankumi pairing. There are many spoilers down there. This is a combination of the live-action series, manga and anime. well… Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE: The Rejection**

Shin Sawada, an eighteen year-old fourth year high school student of Shirokin Gakuin (an exclusive private boys school), is the leader of Class 3-D which is widely known for dumbest and toughest class in school.

He is a silent but tough guy who loves sleeping and ignoring teachers while having classes. He sits at the back of the class with his best friends Haruhiko Uchiyama, a tall blonde guy, Noda, a fashionable one, Minami, a playboy, and Teruo Kumai a.k.a Kuma, probably the closest to him, is a big, fat and blonde guy. . Even though he has sturdy attitudes he is quite handsome and cute too (being cute and handsome are two different things for me… hehe). He was transferred to Shirokin Gakuin when he was in first year because one of his teachers was found hardly beaten by him.

All of them get into trouble until someone came. The one they thought that could treat like the others is finally on their lives. They thought that this girl is just an ordinary teacher who gets easily annoyed and can be turned down easily. But as the time goes on, she proved to them that they are all wrong.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, a 23-year-old teacher, is assigned to be the adviser of the Class 3-D. She is known as "Yankumi" by the class 3-D, Yamaguchi-sensei by her co-faculty members and Ojou by the Ooedo clan. Everybody thought that she is just a weird looking teacher but they don't know that she is a respected member (or should I say the future heiress) of a Yakuza family. She is intended to be the fourth generation leader of their family. She is tough too but she decided not to tell anyone that she belonged in that kind of family because she can be fired to her job if they knew where she came from. She turned the life of her tough students upside down.

It has been a few months since she first entered the school. All the things that happened to her were flashed back on her mind. She never knew that she could control her students and they can trust each other. She had get along with her students quite well, even Sawada. She had been close to him the past months and been hanging around with him lately and he knew about her secret being the next leader of the yakuza.

"Sawada!" Yankumi greeted him as she walked along with her cute student. Much to her dismay, he just ignored her and started walking faster so she couldn't catch him up. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"Hey! Wazz up?" she caught up with him while walking too fast that she ended up breathing heavily.

"Oh, Yankumi you're there." pretending not to see her a while ago. He shrugged his shoulders a little when he saw his 'interrupting' teacher.

"Does something bother you? Is it about a girl?" she said teasingly to her cute student. She giggled a bit to hide her too much excitement about his love life.

"Well, it is about that girl in the nearby all girls private high school. I couldn't help but stare at her whenever she passes by my apartment." He finally confessed to her. He held a small smirk when he remembered her cute face as she walks by his apartment every morning.

"So, what's the problem? I mean you're really cute and intelligent and she could have also an eye on you." Yankumi tapped Shin's shoulder as a sign of encouraging her student. She didn't notice the slight frown that etched on Shin's face because she was bewildered by her own excitement that mesmerized her whole personality. She didn't expect him to act like this just because of a girl.

"I don't think so. If she knew that I am one of the 3-D students here in Shirokin, she would probably have busted me." He said with a sigh and irritation is the only thing in his heart.

"Ahhh, Shin… Don't think about negative things. Just go and tell her. And… about that band you and your friends have made… um… I think it's a great idea. About you being the lead singer and guitarist. Oh, it's awesome. I can't wait to see my students being successful in the music industry."

"I wish she could also encourage me. She is a top student there and she has many guys around her. She will probably ignore me." He said while walking ahead of his teacher. He really liked going with Yankumi because she is always open and ready to listen to his problems, even his personal family problems and now… a problem about… LOVE.

"Poor Sawada…" she sighed when she saw her student walk ahead.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Classes were just finished when Shin passed by the school of the girl named Misaki. She is a popular girl in her school. She was just about to go out the gate with her friends when she spotted Shin Sawada by the gate.

He passed by their school and pretended not to see her even if it was really his idea to pass by her school. He wants her to recognize him first so he could get some confidence about her liking him.

"Oh, hi Sawada! Nice seeing you. So… uhhh… what brought you here?" She said wearing her most attractive smile and holding her voice in its most cheerful tone that could almost get the attention of all the guys around.

_I almost melted at the sight of her and her voice with those mesmerizing eyes that thrills me to the bones. Well, its now or never so… keep going… Do the moves boy…_

"Uhmmm, well I'm just here to say… Oh I mean to go home when I noticed you there… uhmm… since I'm here already… uhhh… uhmmm can I-I walk uhmm… can I walk you home?" Sawada said shyly. Not to mention his many uhhh and uhmmss we can probably tell that he is nervous to death. He has to breathe every now and so he can go home alive. (I can't picture the tough Sawada Shin acting like this.)

He didn't saw Yankumi sneaking through a nearby tree. She is about to go to Tetsu and Minoru's Tokiyaki stand when she noticed Shin was uncomfortably walking back and forth and sneaking at the nearby school.

'_I've never seen Sawada so nervous and shy.' _She giggled to herself at her student's attitude.

"Oh, a cute guy from Shirokin high school" a friend whispered to her as they all giggled.

"I've heard too that he is from class 3-D of that Shirokin school. Class 3-d is the worst class there... he looks so messy too… It looks like he hasn't combed his hair for centuries…." another girl whispered while the others giggled. Misaki just smirked and look at her other friends.

"He's cute!"

"But there's nothing wrong if I come with him. I kinda like him." Misaki said.

"She's no match for you girl." Her friend told her and gave Sawada a death glare.

"Sawada, I'm sorry but my father's gonna fetch me today. I'm really sorry and I guess you shouldn't try to get along with me and…" Misaki said when she realized her friend was right but before she finished her sentence, Shin was already gone.

"Guess I should see you tomorrow then." He whispered to himself then waved goodbye and frowned for the rejection he accepted. He turned red when he saw everyone stare at him. He felt like everyone is laughing at him because of the rejection. He felt a hot liquid sting in the corner of his eyes. To prevent it from falling and be noticed by people, he walked fast and stood by a nearby tree.

_Maybe she is not yet ready. I'm willing to wait… as long as it takes…_

'_Oh, why did she do that to my student?'_

Yankumi was about to run up to Shin then she noticed a tall guy who asked Misaki out. Misaki gladly accepted the offer.

_That girl. She'll see then. But I think Sawada will not appreciate if I'll just go there and attack his love. I'll just confront her in the nicest way I could. I'll just pray I wouldn't crush her bones but she just hurt my Shin. It's an honor for me to ruin that cute face of yours…_

"Excuse me Misaki. I thought that your father's gonna fetch you. I never thought you could do that to my student. Reject him and go with someone." She mocked her style in talking to let her see the irritations she fells. Yankumi clenched her fists and just can't help herself in gritting to her teeth in anger. She is about to shout and attack her when…

"Excuse me Miss. But he is not just her type. A cute guy with messy hair. I think he came from class 3-D of Shirokin -a class known as 'troublemakers'." A friend of her testified as they all left her. All of her friends were just around because they aim to have the same attention that Misaki achieves from the guys around. But they all seem to be just her puppet.

_Cute guy with a messy hair huh! Don't you dare insult my Shin… my Shin… Oh, I mean my student, Shin, to be exact._

Shin turned his back and saw Misaki with another guy. He didn't even noticed Yankumi because he was still traumatized with what he saw and experienced a while ago(he's pretty sensitive, huh). He sighed and headed for the river where he usually goes when he's got something in his mind. The river is the most peaceful place for him-the blue sky, the nice sun and the smooth breeze that touches his silky smooth hair.

_How could an angel break my heart… Nice try boy…Better luck next time…Get Misaki out of your mind… She'll just wreck your day…_

"I guess that's all for me." He frowned and frowned and frowned.

"Sawada" Yankumi whispered when she poked his cheek with her index finger. He jumped a bit and he was so surprised to see Yankumi there. She laughed hysterically when she saw his expressions. She knocked her fists to the ground because of laughing very hard. She was just trying to make fun of Shin and make him laugh because of what had just happened but instead of him laughing she ended up showing tears because of laughing hysterically.

"Yankumi! What the hell are you doing here you baka! Stop knocking the ground like that. People might think I'm with a crazy girl who just escaped from the mental hospital." Shin glared at her for a moment.

"Oh… I see, you're thinking about her again huh! That girl is pretty lucky…" she said while wiping her tears away.

"You don't know anything. Anything that happened." He continued staring at the sky and reused to look at her.

"I know everything. I saw everything. She doesn't deserve your genuine love." She assured her forlorn student.

"You see! That's all I got. REJECTION. You saw everything! You know that I'm hurt but you're still laughing! You're so dense Yankumi." He gritted his teeth with anger. He finally gave in to his emotions.

"Don't worry. You can find somebody better and more deserving of your affections. You're still young not like me." She felt sorry for her student. "You know I have that thing also for Mr. Shinohara. I know he would never return my affections but I just have to deal with it. You cannot have everything you like. You'll just hurt yourselves both. She will not be happy if she'll be with the guy she doesn't want. Imagine that when the two of you dating but she keeps on thinking another man. Oh… but I'm not saying that you are not such a good guy… You're such sweet indeed and so understanding." She kept on blabbering and blabbering words about her own experience with love even if Shin doesn't pay much attention. He was still busy thinking about Misaki.

He stayed quiet for almost half an hour just staring at the clouds above him and listening to her sweet voice but he heard nothing. Her words don't enter his mind. Just the sound of her voice penetrates his soul and relaxes him.

_I told you not to get through that complicated thing called LOVE. It'll just ruin your day…_ his mind protested.

"Alright. I'll stay outta here. Just don't take it too seriously. Go home early. Bye Sawada!" she finally waved him goodbye after the whole sermon that has exhausted her.

He just stared at her until she reached out of his sight.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin has been courting the girl lately until he finally gave up to her. He never knew that it is such so painful to receive such rejection. Imagine, one of the toughest guys in school experienced such rejection from a… girl. He never imagined that only one girl can cause him to think and act strangely. But still, he cannot get Misaki out of his mind.

He has been hanging with Yankumi and visiting her at the Ooedo household since she won't allow him to stay alone in his apartment lately. She has been telling him about that guy named Shinohara. They have been open to one another.

"Enough for my stories Sawada. So how's going on between you and your new band?"

"We are having sometime practices after school."

"That's great. Well I should be going now. It is not right for the people to see a teacher with all alone with a student this late night. Bye Sawada!" she gave her best smile before she turned her back.

He gave his rare sweet smile to her before he went going on his apartment but tough luck she hadn't seen it.

He knew it was just rare times when he has his eye on a girl. His friends knew that too. That's why he takes it too seriously when he is in those 'rare' opportunities. He now felt how his friends felt when they get busted.

_I've never been like this before. I always have freedom but there are also times that I was beat by my own emotions. I know that everyone experiences his kind of stuff. How did Kuma, Noda, and Yankumi got through all of this? Yankumi… with that Shinohara… Wait a minute…Yankumi… Yankumi…_

Her name was the last thing in his mind before he dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow will be another tough and lonely day for him since it was a weekend.

Author's note: Well that's it. It took me four hours to write this. Please review and make me realize of my mistakes. Please review… I'm begging you….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GOKUSEN because its story is fantastic. It will just stink if I owned it.

**Author's note**: I enjoyed writing the first one and here is the next chappie. I never thought that writing a fanfiction would be this fun even if I had a hard time. I really love it. I just really have to work my vocabulary. This chapter is based with my own experience when I'm thinking of the person I admire and I never expect something in return. Just a bit hurt when he talks about the one he admires truly. But the one I'm talking about is not my teacher but another normal high school student just about my age. I put my ideas in Shin's imagination.

**Chapter 2: The Realization**

He was by his window staring at the night sky. '_Yankumi'_. He smiled at the mention of her name. He realized how cute her nickname was. He has been thinking about her these past weeks. He was even surprised when he found himself not thinking about Misaki. He was even more surprised when he found himself thinking of his…teacher… but not as a teacher but someone else.

Her smiles, the way she looked at him, how her voice penetrates his soul… everything about her. She had her very convincing eyes that always stuck him into his place. Her words of wisdom were pasted thoroughly in his mind. She is the person who did much change in his life. The only 'adult' who gave him so much care. Her concern to all of them is just incredible. She always gets to the rooftop just to tell him that classes are starting and how she chases class 3-d whenever they get into trouble. She's cute indeed.

_She looks funny and cool with her yakuza moves and her devilish stare that could immediately turn a person down. Just exclude that pale tracksuit, pigtails and dumb glasses and she'll look just fine. _He smirked to himself with that thought.

_I love her the way she is. I love her just because she is just herself. She is not like the others that were trying hard to be noticed. She was just plain and simple. Just my true type of girl._

He always acts at school as if he doesn't care for his teacher but as soon as the classes were done, he just finds himself with her and listening to her. It is more fun that going to karaoke with his friends. He thinks that she understands all the situations and has the solutions to all the problems in earth. She was always there to help him; he is always open to her. More about the personal things that he knows an adult knows much-things that he never even revealed to his friends because they wouldn't understand him. But there is one thing that he really got pissed of when he is with Yankumi-when she talks about Shinohara. Argghh… that guy really pisses him off.

_I don't know if she likes me or not, but I'm pretty sure she loves me… as her student. She cares for me… as her student. She thinks of me… as her student. She is concerned to me… because I'm her student and I'm her obligation. _

He quickly got his notebook and wrote a song about his great teacher…

_Oh well, yeah teacher… just my teacher… _he kept in his mind the word 'teacher' _but I don't want to be just her student and just my teacher… I want something else…_

He began to write the first line but he quickly tore the page because he can't get her out of his mind. So he just let her stay in his mind for the day because if he'll continue to ignore the shout of his mind, he will get himself a headache just like the other days.

Every night with the loneliness in his apartment, he always imagines Yankumi knocking at his door and having something in her hands. She is the one that first enters his mind when he gets up in the morning and the last thing that he thinks before he gets to sleep.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Yankumi was again staring at the picture of Class 3-D. Her sight was caught by the guy that stood right beside her. She felt sorry for him… she felt bad for him.

She realized too that the same thing happened to her with Shinohara. But Shin must have experienced worse. He's still young and not used to those kinds of problems. She felt closer to him this past few weeks and she knows how sincere he was.

His eyes with passion, you can always see the truth behind them. It's easy to tell if he's lying or not, if something's wrong with him or none. He has always been open to her; she was always been open to him. They kept nothing to each other. They trust each other like the rest of 3-D. She was indeed his best friend; he was her very best friend.

She admired his calmness and his self-control. He knows how to adjust in every different situation; how to act in each of it. He knows how to show his anger, when to show his gratitude and cheerfulness and where to show his different kinds of emotions. He is always calm and cool.

_He is much more special than the rest of the 3-D. Perhaps, he was more of a younger brother to me._

She was thinking of Shin the whole night. Shin, her student. Just her student. Nothing else.

Just like Shin thinking of Yankumi, Yankumi was thinking of Shin to before she went to sleep.

They have been thinking of each other, but each has different perspectives. They see each other as another different person, but not as the other thinks.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin was about to run and get over Kuma when he noticed a girl in her ponytails. His day today was starting very good. He decided to just catch up with her instead of Kuma.

"Yankumi!"

"Sawada, you're in a nice mood today." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Of course." '_Because I saw you again.' _His mind revolted.

_Oh god… I'm having this weird feeling again whenever I'm with her._

"Oi, Sawada. What's wrong with you? I just thought you are in a good mood today." She frowned a little when she noticed that Shin is uncomfortable.

_It's nice to know that he has recovered from that Misaki incident. Is it about another girl that's why he is the good mood? _

She had a slight frown on her face when she imagined another girl rejecting him again. His heart will be bursting any minute. Or in any instances, he might be successful this time and et himself a new girlfriend. She doesn't like any other girls to get near Shin. She doesn't want him to be away from her.

_Oh! That's not right. Shin has a right to love and o be loved. But that girl must not dare to get Shin away from us. Hmphhh…._

Her thoughts was interrupted when Shin stated talking to her.

"Uhmm… Yankumi, can I invite you tonight? We have some gigs today in a place near Kuma's. Actually… Its our first gig since we started that band." Sawada asked her timidly not showing the nervousness that filled him. He's always like that acting so cool and calm. He's always expressionless.

"Oh! I'd love too. I'll be cheering for all of you. I'll be your number one supporter." She imagined her students singing and playing music as the entire people jump up and down and cheering their names. She giggled a bit with that thing on her mind.

"So, I'll catch you up later guys! Good luck." She waved at Shin as she ran through the gate when she heard the bell ringing.

Shin followed her until she reached the teacher's quarters. He kept his best not to be noticed by people that he sneaks up on her. He looks like he is afraid that something might happen to Yankumi since she is so clumsy. When he made sure that nothing happens to her, the corner of his lips curved upward as he walked to his own classroom.

--

--

--

A/N: This one is pretty short. That's all for now. I'm still working for the next chapter. I'm having a hard time in writing this because I really don't know how to express the ideas on my mind. I really have a poor vocabulary so please, just try to understand my stupid English… Well I think everybody experiences admiring a person, just a part of being normal… I haven't got any further than admiring a person… hehe…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own gokusen it belongs to someone else much much much more smarter, wiser and better than me. I want the whole world to know that I LOVE SHIN SAWADA!

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. I asked some help with my friends about this because I really don't know much about LOVE things. I hadn't got an experience about it 'coz I'm still young. I am not reading novels and I don't have some ideas about this LOVE thingy. I just got it from some romance fictions in this site.

I'll just explain that Yoshitori's is a restaurant which had just opened and told Kuma if he and his friends could perform at it's opening night since he was just living a few houses from Yoshitori's. I forgot to explain about it.

**Chapter 3: A Memorable Day**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_Here I am again on the rooftop… alone… but I'm not here to think of that stupid Misaki. I'm waiting for my greatest, loving, cute and strong Yamaguchi-sensei to fetch me and drag me to that stupid classroom._

"Hey, I'm not waiting for her. But I admit it. I love her. I love my own teacher." He talked to himself as if he was a fool when his mind talked to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something tripped off. He stayed alert and quickly turned around when he saw Yankumi losing her balance and it's on her way in falling down. He spun around quickly and tried to catch her but he twisted his leg in an awkward angle when he got up from his lying position. Instead of catching her, he himself fell and he realized that Yankumi is about to fall right on top of him.

As they fall, their lips accidentally met with Yankumi on the top. Neither of them let go as they were both surprised by the accidental contact. When Shin finally got his senses back he saw Yankumi in the state of being shocked. But actually, he just wanted the way they are now. He closed his eyes and treasured the moment because assured himself that when Yankumi finally realized their position, he'll be dead sooner than he could ever imagined..

Few seconds later, Yankumi realized that she forgot to breathe. And then….

_What the…_

She saw a face beneath her and their lips touching together with the guy closing his eyes and feeling every moment as their lips touched.

She got up quickly and her face burned red. And the guy… It's Sawada… a delinquent student of hers!

_What have I done! This was his entire fault! If he didn't get up and went to the classes I wouldn't have come here and fetch him._

When Shin felt that Yankumi had finally got up, his heart flip flopped. He is ready to get some punishment and he tried to get ready. He opened his eyes and watched her face flushed. He himself was flushing too. He wanted to piss her off and talk to her some more when he saw her reactions.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she glared at him.

"Oi, you're the one that got up here and because of your clumsiness you knocked me down. I'm just trying to save you from falling but I twisted my leg in a wrong angle and you ended on top of me and then…" he didn't finish his sentence but instead he smirked a little.

"You! I would have not come here if you just get down downstairs and attend your classes. You bastard!" she was wearing that devil face again.

His lips were still tingling for a kiss but this time he wants it to be just right. His eyes were just focused on her sweet lips that he just tasted a while ago.

"Listen to me you damn brat! You ruined my moment. I thought my first kiss will be with someone I LOVE and for it to be as sweet as I imagined, but… but… my first kiss was with my damn brat student…" she talked so loud but she whispered that particular last phrase.

His heart ached when she gave stress to the phrase 'someone I love'. _She never felt the same way for me._

_The thing that I thought I would be doing only with Shinohara was finally done by… by… _she can't even say his name in her mind because of annoyance.

"So you want your first kiss to be sweet huh. Well then let's do it again" He pulled her closer and held her waist. He brushed his lips gently to hers at first the he kissed her more passionately. His mouth begged for entrance and to his surprise Yankumi allowed him. He dared to brush his tongue with hers and she responded He reached her waist and gently pulled her close to him. He doesn't want to pull yet but then he was running out of air. When they ended the kiss, Yankumi's eyes were wide open and she didn't even realize that she responded to him.

Shin didn't believe on what he'd done because he thought he was just imagining things. He didn't recognize that his body was finally doing the things he was just thinking.

Yankumi didn't know what to say and just opened her mouth to tell him to go to his English class with Ms. Fujiyama. Shin acted like nothing happened but deep inside, he was still traumatized. And for how many times this day, he was surprised again that Yankumi didn't punch him or something that might have killed him.

He raised his hand and pulled his sleeve to show his wrist watch to Yankumi.

"Don't you know the time yet? English class is dismissed" After he said those words, the bell rang. He turned his back to hide his crimson red face and went down, leaving Yankumi at the rooftop, face flushed too. She hasn't fully recovered yet with the fast proceedings of the actions.

_What have I done? I'm sure she will not come with me anymore because of that incident. Damn me! I didn't think first… but… but her lips were just so… tempting… I didn't realize that my first kiss will be just so sweet than I've ever imagined. _He held a smirk with his thoughts.

At the rooftop, Yankumi was still standing for about five minutes. She totally forgot her next class. She forgot about everything. Just Sawada is on her mind. She held her lips and tried to recall what had just happened a while ago.

_Why didn't I resist? Why didn't I punch him? Why didn't I kick him till death? I know I can do such things to that damn brat. And most of all, I responded to his kiss and let him touch me! Oh God! What if anybody saw us? I'm his teacher and I am the one supposed to guide him. I'm just a freak. _A side of her mind protested.

_But admit it, you liked it. You can't deny it. The way you acted before shows that you had just enjoyed. Maybe your student now is thinking that you like him. _The other side of her mind protested.

She shook her head to erase all those thoughts and prepared herself to how will she face Sawada now.

_Okay, I know now. I'll just not come to his gig tonight so that we can't go any further. I'll just stay away from him. I'll tell him that I will be going with Mr. Shinohara now. Okay, I'll tell him that after classes. Faito O!_

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin has a wide grin when he entered his classroom. His classmates all stopped and their mouths are hanging wide open. It's been a long time since they seen him have a wide grin on his face. The happiness was etched in every corner and in every feature of his face.

"Ohayou!" he said when he was about to sit.

"O-hay-you" his classmates simultaneously greeted him, and then they got back to their previous work. He bowed his head instantly and pretended that he was sleeping. He was waiting for his favorite teacher in his favorite subject - mathematics.

_Probably she has a clue now of what I feel about her. I think she has a bit feelings for me too because she responded to the kiss. No, I should never tell her what I feel or she'll stay away from me. I'll just let the things flow smoothly as they should and wait for the right place and time._

Meanwhile Yankumi was preparing in going to her class with 3-D, she acted like nothing happened, but sad to say, she stinks in ignoring her feelings. She handled many problems about 3-D but this is the worst one-kissing her student. Her reputation being a teacher will be ruined.

"Faito O!" she exclaimed before she entered the classroom.

"OYAHO!" she greeted them with her most cheerful voice and an ear wide smile to hide her nervousness in 'meeting again' one of her students.

As usual, when she entered the room, the class prepared a trap for her. She was covered with chalk dust all over her face. Shin, while watching her from the corner of his eyes felt sorry yet he feels like laughing at her. He felt sorry for her because she looks silly and foolish in front of the class. He feels funny because of her cute face pouting and the expression she is wearing even though she always meets this incident everyday.

Class 3-D was laughing so hard that they didn't realized the sudden disappearance of her pout and it turned into a devilish look after a few seconds.

"What's up with you bullshits in this goddamn classroom!" she exclaimed to the top of her voice. The class just stared at her and stayed quiet for a moment. When she realized that she used again her yakuza languages, she smiled sweetly and said,

"Oh! I mean I was surprised you know guys. It's so sweet of you that you always surprise me whenever I came into this classroom. Okay! Let's start classes now!" she turned into a whole new person. Her face turned to the back and she is thankful that Shin is asleep. She glances at him every once in a while afraid that he might get up anytime soon.

The class just shook their head and went back to their seats. Shin, as always, pretended again that he was asleep but he was really watching her secretly from the back. He enjoyed math class very much, not because of the interesting topic but because of the teacher. He hadn't paid much attention to the discussion so he didn't feel the time passing quickly. He can feel her stealing glancing from him but she never felt him staring at her. _I thought she is a good one but she doesn't detect me staring at her._ A slight frown had escaped in his previously glowing face when he heard the loud ringing of the bell.

"Class dismissed" Yankumi announced. All the others were running towards the door to get out.

_Another perfect moment ruined…_

Uchi, Noda, Minami and Kuma were packing their things and approached Shin who was pretending to wake up and yawning with his mouth wide open. He really did a good job again today. Yankumi was having a hard time in erasing the board since it was too high for her to reach.

"Shin-chan, class is dismissed. Are you not going with us in our practice? Remember we have our first gig tonight." Uchi told him.

"Yeah! And we should do a really good job since all the girls in town will be cheering for us. We should not disappoint them. Beside Natsumi will be going too. You don't want to disappoint her right?" Minami added. He sat at the chair beside Shin.

"Eh? You are all expecting girls cheering? Where just knew in this job right? So Shin, are you going to the practice?" Kuma interrupted Minami's daydreaming.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Shin just wanted Yankumi to go out of the school safe and sound.

"Okay! Let's get going! I invited Fujiyama-sensei but she still has to check our papers. See you later Shin!" Noda said to Shin as he hanged his bag to his right shoulder and proceeded to the door with the others.

Yankumi was in the middle of piling all the books when Shin approached her.

"Let me help you." He helped her pile the books and stared at her for a while then he decided to start a conversation to break the ice between them.

"Yankumi…"

"…"

"Yankumi"

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Then go ahead!" she shouted while not looking at him. She doesn't want him to see that her face was burning red.

"Well, it is about… well uhmm" he said.

"You know boy, you don't have to tell me about what happened earlier because I totally forgot about it. Don't worry I didn't give any malice to your actions. Do not expect that I love you because I responded to that stupid kiss." She said her statement was a pure lie.

_Wait… I don't love him? But nobody knows that I'm thinking of him always- much more than I think of Shinohara. I almost got jealous with Misaki but I know he wants her very much. Who am I to stop him? I'm just his teacher. No, no, no… I'm not jealous… just concerned for his feelings. I'm sure he still loves Misaki._

"It's not what I'm going to talk about, you baka. I'll just remind you of our gig tonight at the Yoshotori's. What made you think of that thing?" he almost want to laugh about her statement but he was a bit hurt when she said that the kiss was 'stupid' and she didn't gave much importance to it and his feelings about her. Worst of it, she doesn't like him. She just always treated him

_She didn't know how much I treasured that scene._

She turned red realizing how foolish she was when she uttered those words.

_Oh God! I looked so stupid! Why didn't I let him finish first! I looked like a fool in front of him. Maybe he totally forgot about that because he acts so cool and he is thinking now that I am treasuring that kiss._

"That's your fault. You didn't finish your sentence right away." She finished packing and piling her things.

"'Coz you interrupted me." He said while taking his bag from where it was before and preparing also for going out.

"You better get going with the others 'coz I'm not going tonight. I'll be meeting Shinohara. He called me before I came to class and he invited me over. And I said yes." She reluctantly lied at him. She was not able to meet his eyes afraid that she might be seen lying.

"But I told you first" Shin's voice was pleading her to go.

"I'm sorry Shin but… I have to go." She proceeded to the door and went out without looking at him.

Shin was cursing himself with the thought that she likes him. He went out with a pale face. He never imagined that the enjoyment he felt will just end shorter than a day.

--

--

--

Author's note: Well that's all folks. It took me three hours to write this one (the editing not yet included). I'm really exhausted. I've not yet started doing mah homework. Honestly, I don't know the answers… hehe… I think I'll stay up awake until morning. I just can't help myself. Just wanna write some more. I think I'll just be updating every week. Oh, and about those mild languages I used, I really don't know what yakuza slangs Yankumi uses but I just used the words I usually hear from my teacher and my classmates and what the other uses in their fics. Thanks for the reviews anyways!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own gokusen or any of its characters…

Author's note: Well, this is the fourth chapter. I don't know what will be the next. I kept on watching gokusen many many times and I can't help but smile while watching… The only song I heard from the past days was its theme song 'Feel Your Breeze' by V6. I almost memorize its lyrics even if I can't understand it. :P

**Chapter 4: The Gig Night**

--

--

--

Shin was not about to go at Yoshitori's but he was thinking of his friends who were waiting for him. Tonight wasn't a worth day performing because his Yankumi will not be present. His first plan was to sing and dedicate the last song of the night for her and tell her his feelings. But he found it too corny so he changed his mind. He was planning to walk her home and to tell his feelings for her in the middle of the night. But everything was ruined this morning. She will not come.

He came at the Yoshitori's around 11:00 am. The others were busy practicing and arranging their instruments for the night. He sat down drowsily and his eyelids were half closed.

"Shin"

"…"

"Oi, Shin"

"…"

"SHINNNNNN!" Uchi, Noda, Minami and Kuma simultaneously shouted.

"Something wrong?" he said as if the world has nothing to do with him.

"By the way, just asking if Yankumi will come today. I heard you inviting her this morning" Kuma said while wiping the amplifier.

"She'll not come" he said timidly.

"WHATTTTTTTTTT, I thought she said that she'll always support us." Uchi cried out.

"I said she'll not come! Haven't you heard it! She will be going with Shinohara this night! Forget about the things she said!" Shin shouted back to his friends. The others were staring at each other. They were confused about Shin's attitude today. This morning, he was smiling and even said 'ohayo' to all of them and now he is shouting to the top of his lungs as if he has some explosive inside him.

He stood up toughly and went outside. "I'll be back at 6" He stated plainly.

"We still have practices you know! Come back here!" Noda called him but he didn't even look at his back to recognize them.

"IS he bothered about Yankumi not coming here?" Kuma asked himself loudly that the others heard it too.

"I think so…" Minami said while tapping his own cheek.

"I smell something fishy…" Uchi as well tapped his chin while acting like thinking deeply.

0o-0o-0o-0o

Yankumi was on her way to the Oedo household. _Gosh, I'm too early than usual. _ She released her hair out of its usual pigtails and removed her dainty glasses out of her eyes. She continued walking through the household as all the people whom she passes by bowed their heads and greeted their beloved Ojou.

"Oujo, welcome home." Tetsu, Minoru and Kyou bowed and greeted her in chorus.

"Nice day huh?" she smiled cheerfully while removing her shoes and getting her slippers.

"Lemme help you, Ojou." Tetsu was about to get the books that Yankumi carried when she snapped his hand to prevent him from doing it.

She saw the embarrassed expression of Tetsu who just stepped back. She felt sorry for him because he was the one who experienced her rudeness. Her bad mood was just bad enough. She was totally out of her cheerful face. She always have her fake cheerfulness when she have some trouble with class 3-D, but this unusual time, she can't even let out a fake smile.

_I just wanna be myself for some time. I must go with my emotions somehow…_

She immediately changed into her house clothes and tied up her hair in its half ponytail look that she usually does at home. She sat on the low table outside and started checking the test papers of her students. _I thought I would be only kissing Shinohara. The first kiss that I was reserving just for him was finally gone. And the second one too. What a mess! _

She suddenly remembered the gig of her students and the big lie that she told Shin. She remembered the pale look he gave her and sounds of his pleading voice. She felt sorry for him… not just for him but also her other students. _By the way, it's not just Shin who will be performing… I'll be there but not for Shin. I'll support all of them. That's the duty of a good teacher, ne? _She finally made her mind. She will go there.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin was walking past the bridge where he and Yankumi usually talk about how their day went. When she gives him advice about Misaki, when he has family problems, when she talks about Shinohara… everything. This was still the most peaceful place for him. He was taking a walk and savoring the fresh air when Shinohara passed by with his bicycle.

_He is probably on his way to fetch Yankumi… Kumiko… I think I'll just call her by her name when I'm thinking about her. Nice idea!_

"Sawada!" The police officer suddenly stopped and greeted him.

Shin bowed his head silently to show respect to the older man. "Nice seeing you"

"Me too. I was about to go to our quarters since I'm the one assigned for patrolling the city tonight. In short, I'll be working overtime. Really exhausting." Shinohara explained.

"Overtime?" That question popped on his mind when he remembered that Yankumi told him that she was called by Shinohara and invited her to go out.

"Yeah. I received that order from the supreme police officer yesterday so I cancelled all my plans for today"

"So you mean you did not call Kumi… Yankumi this afternoon and told her to go out with you tonight?" Shin felt slightly relieved upon hearing the statement that came from Shinohara's mouth.

"Of course not. I told you that I got that order yesterday so I didn't plan anything for today. Wait, did she told you that I called her and asked her for a date?" Shinohara blinked in confusion.

"No, no, no. She didn't. I just thought that you are on your way to fetch Yankumi. You better get going before your supreme police officer fires you up." Shin sighed in relief. His heart jumped with joy when he knew that Yankumi was just lying.

"Well then, see you someday. Don't give your teacher any problems and trouble. You'll pay if you did that." Shinohara stated.

Shin didn't like the way Shinohara said that last statement. Shinohara looks at him like he didn't care for his teacher. _She means everything to me._ It's better to see Yankumi lying just to stay away from him than to see her owned by someone else.

He went down near the river and lay down on the soft grass. He crossed his fingers and placed them at the back of his head while he used his bag as his pillow. The sensation of her lips flashed back on his head as he closed his eyes. He licked his lips to moisten them. He didn't realize that he was already asleep under the calm sky while he was thinking of her.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Yankumi was just finished taking a bath when she noticed the time. She wanted to feel fresh after what had just happened. It was weird because she took long enough inside the bathroom. She blinked at wall clock that it was already 5:10 in the afternoon. She needs to hurry up or the band will start without her. She walked out of the bathroom with her bathrobe. She wiped her feet dry so she would not mess up the shiny floor that Tetsu and Minoru polished a while ago. She headed up to her room and chose something to wear. She had a hard time in picking out clothes. She tried all the possible pairs she can make out of the clothes in her closet. She almost spent the twenty minutes in looking for the perfect match. Her hair was almost dry and her body was now shivering inside her cold bathrobe.

_Wait, I'm just going to a bar and see my students perform. It's just Kuma, Noda Minami, Uchi and well… Shin. I always go to a bar and drink but I never had a hard time in picking out clothes, even when we get out with Shinohara. I just choose the most comfortable outfit that I like. This is really weird you know. It's just my students by the way! I don't have to look like I went to a parlor or something._ Her conscience stated.

_You just want to be noticed by somebody… by somebody who just kissed you sweet enough a while ago… _The conscience of her conscience interrupted her conscience and her while they are talking. (A/N I was confused about that conscience of the conscience thingy. Is there something like that? I just don't know what to call it.)

She finally decided to wear the halter blue top and a thin jacket to protect her from cold this coming evening. She paired it with the simple blue jeans with some flowery details at the end. It has some patches that added to the style. She put on a little foundation, a little blush on, and a thin eye shadow matched with a light lipstick. She looked blooming with that face especially when night. Those simple and little details that were added to her face made her look much younger and cute. She really didn't need much to show her true beauty. She just didn't have a time to prepare since she was always in a hurry in going to school. Even when Shinohara invites her out, she didn't even bother to put even a little lipstick. She combed her hair and tied it in her traditional ponytails. It just added to her cuteness and innocence.

She finished beautifying herself fifteen minutes before six. She got her clutch bag and walked to the hallway of their house. She spotted her grandfather sitting and drinking his sake while watching television.

"You looked beautiful today, Kumiko. Is there something special tonight?" Her grandfather asked.

"Nothing really Ojii-san. I am just going out with my class. They'll be performing tonight at Yoshitori's." Her light make up darkened slightly due to the redness that formed when her grandfather asked her. She was putting on her shoes and makes her way to the door.

"Have a good time Kumiko."

"Thanks Ojii-san. I have to go now. I don't wanna miss a chair and end up standing the whole night at the bar." She finally waved him goodbye.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin was on his apartment getting ready for tonight. He was in a hurry since he spent his time sleeping near the river. He took a bath quickly and looked for some clothes. He was not sure what he was going to wear. He took out the last piece of clothing in his closet.

_Why are you getting paranoid! Just choose something comfortable. You don't need to look good tonight; Kumiko will not be there anyway. Don't expect her to come. You don't like other girls to take a look at you right expect her, right?_

He just picked out the simple navy blue shirt with a cool print in it and that loose jeans. He combed his dark locks and checked his features on the mirror. Wow! He really looks too good no matter what he wear. But he really has a hard time dealing with girls even if he is good-looking. He sprayed a little perfume that gave him a more masculine scent. He put on his trademark necklace that adds to his coolness. He went near the door and put on his rubber shoes.

When he just finished preparing, he turned of the lights and headed to the door. He turned the knob and headed to Yoshitori's which were blocks away from his apartment. He just took a walk so he can exercise a bit.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin came just about in time. He noticed the glimmering light with the banner outside saying "Yoshitori's Bar Now Open: featuring The SMUNK". (A/N: I decided o name their band he DUNKS because that is their initials: **S**hin, **M**inami, **U**chiyama, **N**oda and **K**uma.) He walked towards the bar. He opened the door and shocked when he saw his friends. They were all frowning and pale-faced while lazily sitting down and bowing on the chairs and tables respectively.

_What happened? They all looked pretty good today._

"What's wrong?" He finally stated.

"Don't you know what's wrong Shin? Look around you." Noda said with much irritation in his voice.

He looked around the realized that the place is…

Empty.

Empty, no other people inside. Just them and the owner.

"No people, no costumer, mean no girls! How freaky!" Minami and Uchi exclaimed.

Kuma was sleeping for about fifteen minutes already woke up because of their voice. "Did somebody come already? Oh! Shin, You're here" Kuma said absent-mindedly.

"Let's just wait for about fifteen minutes more. After that you can all go where you want." Shin said calmly.

All of them growled.

"We even made our way to the parlor to have a treatment to look good tonight. But nobody came!" They all growled when they heard Minami.

They all went back to their original position and waited a few minutes more.

fourteen minutes later

"One minute more before the fifteen minutes complete." Shin declared without moving. Neither of them moved.

The door slightly slide and all of them almost jumped with joy when they heard somebody entered. All of them bowed without looking at the person who just came in.

"Welcome. Enjoy your stay!" They all exclaimed.

"Why is this place empty?" The voice sounded so familiar.

They looked their way upward and saw their beloved homeroom adviser. They felt embarrassed when because their teacher saw the bar empty.

_I thought she is not coming. Well lucky me… She finally came and I don't care whether this bar is empty or not. Change of plans again… I'll say to her what I feel before the dawn comes._

"This is a new place so I got lost for a while. But Shin told me earlier that it is near Kuma's house so I decided to go to your place then I spotted this bar. And… Tadaaannnn… Here I am to support my students." She told them with her fists in the air. Her students frowned when they saw her.

"Fifteen minutes is up. We gotta go… Enjoy yourself Yankumi." Kuma, Noda, Uchi, and Minami all waved goodbye. "You're not going Shin?" They asked.

"No, I'll stay here for a while."

"You guys, I came all the way here to see you perform. Come and perform for me." She pouted.

"We are not going to perform for just one person. We'll just waste our time." They finally went out.

"It's just the two of us." Shin refused to look at her. She just stared from the corner of his eyes. When he saw her flushing features, he just can't help but stare at her. Her beauty glowed from top to bottom.

_Did she do that for me?_

"You look beautiful." Shin told her softly. He suddenly blushed when he said those.

"Thanks." She too was crimson red faced. Actually she was expecting that kind of compliment from Shin. She was imagining that Shin was telling her that she looks too good tonight. She used to be joking and acting freely when she is with Sawada, but this day, she just found herself blushing every now and then. She always pokes him on face, punches him and shouting at him, but now, she started to act more lady-like in front of him.

_Do I want him to be pleased at me?_

"You kinda look good too. You did that for me?" She told him with a grinning face. She started going with him comfortably again.

"Don't flatter yourself, Yankumi. I don't even know that you will come." He lied.

_I might spend the whole afternoon getting prepared if I knew you'll come._

She felt something weird. Something pricked her when he said 'Don't flatter yourself Yankumi'.

_He doesn't like me after all that he'd done? Why do I expect him to say that he likes me anyway?_

They've been awkward with each other for a while. Shin started to pull a chair. Yankumi had no idea of what is he trying to do. He offered her the chair and she gladly accepted it.

_The perfect time for my perfect plan. I'm thankful that nobody came. I'm thankful that they were gone already. I'm thankful that she came. I have to say what I really feel. It's now or never._

Shin got the microphone and the acoustic guitar at the stage.

_I know that I have a small chance in winning your heart. I know that you might not return my feelings but at least you know what I sincerely feel for you. She can think about it and I'm willing to wait. _

"I gladly dedicate the first and last song to the only person who came, the only person I trust, the only person I respect, the only person I love. I rather perform to you alone than to perform in a crowd." Shin said his introduction.

Yankumi stared in awe about what she heard. She can't believe her ears.

_He loves me._

She felt her heart jump out of joy. She doesn't know why.

_But it was just this morning when he kissed me. Then I started to feel these weird feelings. Well I felt this before when he courted Misaki. I felt jealous… Jealous? Oh my God! I'm confused. He's now turning my world upside down. But the big question is… Do I love him?_

Her thoughts just snapped away when she heard gentle fingers pluck the strings of the guitar that caused it to produce a marvelous sound. The calm music mesmerized her soul. He started singing a song that penetrated her soul.

_He's an awesome performer. Good thing I came or I missed this nice performance. And the big thing is… he did it just for me… exclusively for me._

He continued singing the song until it finally finished.

"I love you Kumiko. Not just a teacher, not just a big sister. I love you-romantically speaking." He told clearly so that she couldn't get the wrong idea.

She just can't believe it. She just stared at him for a minute, and then she looked down.

_I love him. I haven't realized it earlier but now it's official. But how could I say this?_

"I'm sorry for what I've done earlier. I took advantage of you." He said reluctantly. He felt like he was stabbed directly on his heart when she didn't respond.

"You might not return my feelings but I'm willing to wait. I can wait forever if you just give me a chance." He said embarrassingly. He never knew he can do such things. Even with Misaki.

She just smiled in return. She didn't know how to respond. She was just tucked in place. As if the whole weight of the earth was above her.

His heart was crushed into pieces. He knew he would cry in any minute. He just held back his emotions so she would not call him a boy.

"I know you'll stay away from me after this. I know you'll never hang with me again. Your reputation will be destroyed. I don't want you to suffer just because of me. I just want you to know what I feel because I'm going insane thinking about you day and night." He finally got the courage to tell her.

"Sawada…"

"Call me Shin. That is my first request and for my final request… Can I walk you home? I know this will be the last time that I'll walk with you. You'll be getting a distance between us when classes start again." He let out a deep sigh as he said those words.

"Hai, Shin." _He didn't even ask me if I love him or not. He just continued telling about his own feelings. How dare he! I must do something before he gives up…_

Shin came close to her and held her hand as he guided her towards the door. She didn't protest about his actions. She just let things happen they way they should be. Shin closed the door as they finally get out and started their way back home.

"How sweet… So romantic… I wish I had done that when I was a little younger. I probably have a family of my own now if I just told my feelings to her before she got married." The owner of the bar stared at them as they walked through the empty street.

Author's note: Whew! That's it! Pretty exhausting. My back ached because of typing the whole night. Well please review… This is the longest chapter I've made so far. Thanks for those who reviewed… I really appreciate the effort. I just felt relieved when I have put all of my ideas here. I have better plans for Shin and Yankumi. I think this will be longer than expected. That's all for now… See you next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen or any of its characters. But I hope I own Sawada Shin. (I know I never will)

Author's note: This is the fifth chapter. Sawada Shin will finally do the moves to his teacher's heart. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Again, I really, really, really appreciate the effort. Please let me know my mistakes so I can further improve my writing skills. If somebody knows where I can read more Gokusen fanfics please inform me immediately. I am having a hard time finding those.

Please review again… Enjoy reading… I think I'm updating almost everyday… I'll update sooner than expected if I received more reviews…

**Chapter 5: A Walk to Remember:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Cool evening breeze passed on their shoulder as they walked hand in hand in the middle of the night. The warmth of each other's hand became their shield from the cold. This was not the first time he walked her home. They always walked together but tonight is a different one. As if a block of ice was in between them. There was an awkward silence between them. Their hands were firmly attached but their bodies were annoyingly apart. Shin stole glances from Yankumi as they went further. Yankumi as well stares at him and her cheeks feel flushed every time she does that. Both of them knew that they kept on staring at each other but either of them looked directly to the other's eyes. Shin held her hand tightly as he noticed that in a few minutes they will arrive in his apartment. His thumb printed little circles on her hand as a sign of affection. He wanted to savor every minute of the night with her alone, without worrying that anyone could possibly see them, without his annoying friends, and without Shinohara in her thoughts. As for now, he knew that she was thinking of him and feeling his presence on her side.

"Yankumi, I love you. I hope you'll remember that every time you glance at me and every time you see me staring at you." Shin told her. He hasn't felt embarrassment after he had said everything he feels. He felt more comfortable now. As if a two inched nail has been tucked out from his heart.

"But I'm your teacher." _I love you but I don't want the others to tease you and judge you. Not just my reputation will be ruined, but also yours. I don't want you to be involved with the Yakuza activities that I'm doing. I want you to choose the better path._

"I don't care. I don't care about your background. I don't care about what others tell about us. All I care is about the two of us." Shin replied coolly.

"Yankumi, you know me better than anyone else. You know that when I get involved in a relationship, I try my best to be serious. I try my best to be worthy." Shin continued.

"Shin, I don't know what to say. I really appreciate what you feel for me… but…" Yankumi felt a hot liquid sting in the corner of her eyes. She refused to look at him and bowed her head lower so Shin can't see her.

"No buts, Yankumi. Even if you don't want me, I'm willing to wait. How many times do I have to tell you that. That's how I love you." Shin replied with sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't want you to get involved with our business. You will have a better future if you further continued your studies and if you will choose a good profession and if you will find someone else better and have a good family and…" She told him without any pauses. She felt that if she paused for a while, she will shed all her tears she was fighting back all this time.

"No, Yankumi. I'll never have a good future without you. I want to do all those things with you. I want to live for the rest of my life with you." He didn't let her finish her sentence.

Shin's apartment was only a block away. They could almost see it. Neither of them wants to let go. They walked as if the ton of the world was on them; they walked at a speed of one meter per minute.

He held her closer and closed the distance between them. His arm was around her shoulders. She felt warm and protected at his gentle arms. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted to respond by wrapping her arms around his waist but her mind was the one dictating her body.

_No, Yankumi. Fight back your emotions. She's your student, remember? Never use your heart or you'll get into trouble._

At last, they finally arrived at his apartment after several hours of walking very slowly. They haven't mind of the time and they never felt tired with each other on their side. Shin was slightly ashamed because it was her who took him home instead of him taking her home. But he knows that nobody can beat her and she can defend herself if something unexpected happens. And, she always saves him whenever he's in trouble. She will just be pissed off and will feel insulted if he belittled her abilities.

He wanted to give her a goodbye kiss but he told himself to take control. He will not let his aggressiveness overcome him. He'll respect her and her decisions. They kept on staring at each other's eyes, each filled with tender and sincere love. He wanted to lock her in a warm embrace but again he controlled himself. He promised himself that he'll wait for her until she is ready.

"I'll wait as long as it takes." The final word he said before he reached the knob of his apartment.

"Shin." Yankumi can't hold it back anymore.

_She called me Shin. Just like the way I want. It feels like heaven._

She ran onto him before he could turn the knob. She hugged him from behind. She can fell the warmth of his body and how nice to feel his body. Her nose was filled with his scent from the perfume he just put a while ago. She was mumbling something at his back.

_Whoa! She hugs me! That means… What was that…? Is she mumbling something? No! She's crying! Man, why is she crying?_

"You don't have to wait anymore Shin. I can't wait any longer too. I can't hide it back." Yankumi declared with tears on her eyes.

_I can't wait any longer Shin. You are all worthy of my love. I can't follow my mind now. I was invaded by my own emotions. You are the strongest among the men that I had fought with. You defeated me Shin. 'Follow your heart'. That's my new motto now. You are the one who made me realize that. A student that I always knew-calm, insensitive, impassive and expressionless._

He was distracted not by her actions but by the wet sensation he felt from his back. He felt hot tears came down on her cheeks. He finally turned back and hugged her too. He can't take seeing the person he loves the most crying in front of him. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. She felt relieved and looked up with her teary eyes. He removed her glasses and wiped those hot tears that kept on rolling down on her cheeks. He put back her glasses and caressed her cheeks.

She finally got the nerves to speak. She had been thinking of this since the time he told her what he feels.

"How dare you not to ask me what I feel! You just keep on blabbering things about your own feelings. You didn't even acknowledge me. You didn't even give me a chance to speak up." It took her a hard time to finally admit it.

"Yankumi…" A smile tracked its way onto his face. He knew the hidden meaning of those words she just spoke.

"You're thinking it right, my genius student." She poked his cheek to display her affection. "I love you." She continued with a smile.

Words are not enough to display his happiness. He just hugged her so tightly that he can almost crush her to pieces. He lifted her from the air and closed his eyes. He felt like heaven. It was the happiest moment in his life. Nothing could ever replace that moment. He finally hugged her and touched her without minding her being angry.

She hugged him back and returned the same affection that he gave her. She cannot breathe with him hugging her. She never felt the same way with Shinohara.

He brought her down. He doesn't care anymore even if someone saw them in the middle of the night. He loves her so much. That's all he is thinking right now.

_She loves me and I love her too._

"So you mean its official Kumiko?" He started calling her by her first name.

"Hai, Shin." She said with a smile. Her tears stopped falling and were instantly replaced by happiness.

He hugged her once more to be sure that it is really real, not just a dream. He moved his face closer to Yankumi's and their foreheads touched together. Fiery eyes stared at each other feeling the soft sensation of their hands crossed with each other.

He kept on getting closer, their body and breathes mingling together. When it was about a millimeter before his lips met hers, he stated "I love you Kumiko". Their lips met in a simple way but full of emotions. Shin dared to deepen the kiss and Kumiko didn't resist. He held her waist tightly while she wrapped her arms around him. Shin parted her lips with his own. He dared to brush his tongue with hers and she responded gladly. He knew she was conscious this time and not in the state of being shock. He caressed her back up and down with his free hand. She shivered and was slightly tickled with his gentle touches.

They ran out of air and released each other. They were breathing heavily as they hugged each other again.

_I don't care what others will think about us. Nobody can stop me as long as I know that she loves me. I'll protect her as long as I can._

"Shin…" Yankumi grinned widely to him as they broke their embrace.

"I love you."

"You're still my student." She frowned a little.

"It will not take long enough until I graduate." He caressed her cheeks to fight all her worries away.

"But I don't care." _I'll fight for the two of us no matter what._

"Well fight together for our relationship, right?" Shin felt enlightened when she told him that she doesn't care about what the others says. This only proves that she truly loves him too.

"Yeah! Faito! O!" She was back to her old, normal, cheerful, self-the loud, geeky and childish Yankumi. She raised her fists in the air as she exclaimed. Her voice echoed through the whole street in the middle of the night.

"Faito?" Shin raised an eyebrow when he saw that disgusting posing Yankumi made.

"Yeah! Let's do it together. I always do that to encourage myself." She demonstrated him as she put her arms in front of her. Then she followed it by throwing her fists up in the air.

"Baka." He started teasing her again. They felt more comfortable with each other because they have no hidden feelings inside them anymore.

"You told me you love me. And we will fight together. You don't want me to be embarrassed as I do that alone in front of many people, do you? Let's do it together, Shin. Follow me." She pouted a little and blinked her eyes to let him sympathize with her.

"Okay, fine" _Be thankful that I love you. God, this is disgusting. I don't know how this woman made me fall for her._

"Faito! O!" They both exclaimed as two voices invaded the whole place. They laughed at each other as they made it successfully.

"I don't care if it's embarrassing or not. You'll never do that alone again, Kumiko." He held her hand and kissed it soothingly.

She was touched by his caring words and she realized something…

"Wait. What's the time?" She said worryingly.

"It's already 12:30 a.m." He looked at his wrist watch to check the time.

"Oh God! We still have classes tomorrow. You better not be late or you will…"

"Clean the toilets. No need to remind me, Kumiko. I'll never mind cleaning the toilets everyday because of staying up late every night with you. But I can manage. I don't know if you can manage waking up before 9:00." Shin told her what is exactly on his mind.

She blushed at his statement but glared at him when she heard the last part.

"You're underestimating me."

"Okay. If I came earlier than you tomorrow, you owe me a kiss." Shin replied with a smirk.

"You'll never win. That's a deal." She challenged him while she crossed her arms in front of her.

_I'll get up as early as I can. _His thoughts rendered.

"I better get home. It's late." She reached for him to kiss his cheeks but he turned around so she met his lips instead. It was gentle yet full of emotions.

She blushed again as she smiled at him.

"You can go now. I want to watch my girlfriend as she walks." He smiled.

"Okay. Bye. Take care. I love you. Sweet dreams." She didn't stop talking and waving to him as she walked away.

He stood happily as he watched his girlfriend walk away. He didn't blink because he might lose her if he does. He remained in his position until she disappeared at his sight. He just smiled at himself.

_This is the happiest night of my life. It's our first night as a couple. Tomorrow will be our first day being a couple. She will be the most important thing in my life. I never felt tired of walking and standing here with her by my side. I'll never forget this night as long as I live. That walk is the most memorable one of all the times I had walked her home. This is definitely a walk I'll always remember. _Those thoughts were printed on his mind as he opened the door of his apartment.

--

--

--

Author's note: That's all for now. I love my own work. Yehey! I hope you didn't feel like wasting your time in reading this fanfic because I really had a great time in writing this. I did my best to make this fic better. Please tell me suggestions so I can make it better. Please stay tune for the upcoming chapters. Thank you again for reading this fic. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me if it's worth reading…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen. (I'm getting tired in writing this)

Author's note: I'm back again! This is the Sixth chapter. Honestly I don't know how to end this fic XD… hehe… But I'm not ending it soon yet. Thank you so much for all the reviewers.

**Chapter 6: Shin…? Kumiko…?**

**--**

**--**

**--**

It was a cozy morning in Shin's apartment. His eyelids were half closed and his consciousness was left in his bed. It was 4:30 in the morning and he was boiling water for his instant noodles. He really tried his best to wake up that early for his Yankumi. His head was tearing apart because of lack of sleep. He never regretted staying up late with Yankumi. All he wants is their deal.

He was still not aware of his surroundings. He took the kettle and poured the water into the ramen.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted. He accidentally poured the content of the kettle into his own hands. This caused him to be widely awake. He was sure that his voice had awakened the other people in the building. He ran hurriedly to the refrigerator and got cold water then poured it instantly to his right hand. It was crimson red and he almost cried out in pain. His face was distorted a few minutes to ease the pain.

After he had recovered a little, he got up and took a bath to get himself ready for school. He doesn't mind about his nearly burned hand; all he was thinking about was their deal.

He got dressed at almost five o'clock. He combed his hair and imagined Yankumi ruffling his hair. He always liked it whenever she does that. He was always combing it and taking care of it for Yankumi. He wants it to be soft and silky only for her to ruffle. He was determined to be presentable enough in front of his girlfriend. He quickly got the bandage and wrapped it on his hand. He put on his shoe and got his bag. He tried his best that the wound could not be noticed by Yankumi. He doesn't want her to worry.

"Okay! My first day as Kumiko's boyfriend. I'll show her how much I love her. I know she'll never come to school this early." He smirked to himself.

"Okay. I'm sure I'll win this game. Faito! O!" He did the posing that Yankumi taught him the night before. He admitted to himself that he looked like a fool but if it makes her happy, he is willing to.

_Oh! I promised to do this only with her. I promise to myself not to do that again!_ He raised his right hand then he realized that he was already acts like Yankumi.

_I'm starting to get freaky!_

He went out of his apartment with a happy face and started walking to his school.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Ojou! Ojou!" Tetsu was kicking her bed for minutes. She remained mumbling something underneath her pillow. She was dreaming of Shin. It was already ten minutes to seven in the morning.

Tetsu had enough. He got the cover of their pans and started banging it near Yankumi's ears. She stood up with a blink of an eye and attacked Tetsu. Her hair was still ridiculously scattered around her face.

"How dare you wake me up in the middle of my beautiful dream?" _I was dreaming of my Shin. How dare you! How dare you! How dare you!_

"But Ojou… You'll be late for class." He started pointing at the clock near her bed.

_Ten… ten minutes to seven!_

She is late for class!

"TETSU! Why didn't you wake me up early! I'll kill you later when I come back home!" She started running to the bathroom and hurriedly picked up her tracksuit inside her closet. She was as fast as a bullet.

"I did that earlier, Ojou…" Tetsu whispered. He always wanted her to be happy but she never noticed him. He wants her to notice the great things he is willing to do for her. But she never did. (Poor Tetsu)

She took a bath for about three minutes, get dressed and ran up to pick up all her things. She started tying her hair and putting her shoes at the same time. She tried her best in multitasking and she succeeded. She didn't even bother to eat her breakfast.

"Bye everyone!" She shouted while putting on her shoulder bag and running outside the Ooedo compound.

Nobody seemed to hear her because everybody was busy except Tetsu.

"Bye, Ojou…" He mumbled under his breath.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

She ran all her way to Shirokin and was glad to see that she came on time. She still has a few minutes before the bell rings.

"You're late." A voice came from behind as she stopped at the school gates.

"No, I'm not. I still have a few minutes before the bell rings." She stated with an ear wide smile. She didn't bother to look where the voice came from. All she was thinking about was the time.

"About our deal… I'm earlier than you…" She finally recognized the owner of the voice. Her smile got wider when she faced her back and saw Shin.

"Shin!" She almost ran and threw herself into his arms that are widely open to embrace her when…

"Shin, Yankumi!" Kuma, Noda, Minami and Uchi ran onto them. Shin froze into that position while Yankumi was lost into her tracks. She was about to lose her balance when Shin caught her finally this time. She blushed at the contact and remembered the first time he kissed her unintentionally.

"Be careful next time." He whispered to her ears as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We are at the school campus… Release me now, Shin." She pleaded softly.

"Oi, Shin, Yankumi. What's up with you two?" There is a slight uncertainty on their voices.

"Oh! Nothing. HA ha ha hahahaha…" She started a fake laugh. She took Shin's hands off her and stood up straight. "Believe me… It's nothing… hahahahahahaha" She started laughing again.

_Stupid woman. _That's all he can think about now.

"What were you up to last night? You two were the last one in the bar right?" Uchi has a hidden meaning in his question.

"We went home immediately. There's no use in staying in that place with a boring teacher." He raised an eyebrow to Yankumi and winked an eye to her when they were not looking.

She didn't get the meaning of the wink. She just glared at him.

_I thought you love me? You called me boring? So that means you were bored with me last night!_

Shin understood what that glare means-she didn't got his message.

He went near her far enough for his friends to hear.

"You don't want to get noticed right?" He whispered.

She just nodded her head when her mind cleared up. "Yeah, he's right." She added to his statement.

_There is really something going on between this two. We're going to find out whatever your secrets are… _As if all of them shared the same mind as they nodded in chorus.

"Eh?" Yankumi tilted her head in confusion when she all saw them nodding to each other.

Shin knew that they should be more careful with their actions.

Dong! Dong!

The bell rang. They got too long outside.

As soon as the bell rang, they were about to say goodbye to each other when they heard a thud-like sound.

_Brrr….brrrr…_

"What was that?" Uchi asked.

"It looks like somebody didn't eat her breakfast because she will be late." Shin was concerned of her because she didn't eat her breakfast but he acted calmly in front of them.

_It's hard to act that I don't care for her._

"He… he...he… I woke up late so I didn't have the time for breakfast." She put her hand upon her stomach.

"We better go to our classrooms before the vice–principal catches us." Minami stated.

"Okay. We'll be heading there now. You better go to the cafeteria and get yourself a meal before your stomach get worst, Kumiko." The five of them were already making a few, slow steps towards the school when Uchi and Noda suddenly stopped. The others didn't seem to care.

"Bye guys. I'll catch you up later. Thanks for the concern, Shin." She said with a smile at their backs. She was also making a few steps away from her students. Kuma and Minami stopped too when they heard Yankumi's statement.

Shin was walking a little ahead of his friends so he didn't notice them stop.

"Shin…" Kuma and Minami said simultaneously.

"Kumiko…" Uchi and Noda said at the same time.

They said it quite loud. Shin and Yankumi heard them said those.

_We're doomed. _Shin and Yankumi spoke with their eyes.

"Wait! Did we just hear that Shin called his teacher Kumiko and Yankumi called her student Shin?" Fujiyama-sensei with Kawashima-sensei both raised their brows as they came near them.

Yankumi just closed her eyes and flushed so hard. Shin just slapped his head with his right hand and run his fingers in his hair. This will be the beginning of endless questions.

_Next time, learn to control your emotions._

"It's time already! Gotta go!" Yankumi don't know what to say. She just ran ahead towards the teachers' quarters.

"YANKUMI! Explain those. Wait for us." Kawashima-sensei and Fujiyama-sensei almost stumbled with their high-heeled shoes as they ran behind Yankumi.

"Shin. You've got some explaining to do." Noda told him with a smirk.

"It's time already. I'll explain it later. Let's not talk about it here." He can do nothing. They were too smart when it comes to this. You can't just fool them around.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"That's sweet! A forbidden love! A teacher and her student fighting for their relationship! You guys really rock!" Fujiyama-sensei was day dreaming about her own love life.

"I guess you really love each other. Don't worry we'll never let anyone know about this. We'll support you no matter what." Kawashima-sensei pretended to wipe a tear in her eyes to sympathize with her.

She just replied with a nod. _I thank the Lord for giving me two understanding friends._

"I'm glad you understand me." She smiled. She's glad that she has somebody to share her secrets with.

She packed her things and got herself ready for her next class with 3-D.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Nice move, Shin!" The whole class gave him a tap on his back. He just can't help but smile when he saw the full support his classmates gave him. Now that the whole class knows, he didn't have to pretend in front of them. He trusts them completely and he knows that they like Yankumi too.

"Thank you guys. We need not to pretend inside the class. Just don't let the issue get out this classroom or Yankumi and me will be out of this school." He warned his classmates.

"Sure Shin! You can count on us!" They all cheered for him and teases filled the room when…

"HI guys! Good morning!" She greeted them with a fresh face and cheerful smile. Her eyes flew at the particular guy that sits at the back. She gave him a smiled and she was surprised when he stood up.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kept her closer to himself.

"Shin, they're looking at us." He just smirked when he saw her expressions.

"Nothing to worry about, Yankumi! We all know about the two of you!" Noda became their representative for their side.

"They… know…about…it?" She stared at Shin with a flustered look.

"I can't keep anything from them. They're too good. Don't worry, they're all trustworthy." Shin assured her.

She just smiled at all of them.

"How sweet! Shin is hugging Yankumi in front of us." Shin blushed when he heard one of his classmates. He is not anymore afraid to show his emotions.

"Shin, do you promiose to take care of Yankumi no matter what and stay faithful to her forever?" Uchi shouted as they all act as if a wedding is occurring.

"I'll always do!" Shin stated. He held Yankumi tighter.

"Yankumi, do you promise to take care of Shin and kick all the girl's butts who get near him?

"Of course. I always will. And I'll love him fir the rest of my life." Yankumi looked up at him and smiled.

"May Yankumi kick Shin's stupid ass forever!" They shouted jokingly.

"WHOA!"

"Thumbs up for the new couple." All of them cheered as Shin held Yankumi's chin and brought it up for a gentle kiss.

--

--

--

Author's note: Another chapter ended… Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you review more…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For the seventh time, I don't own gokusen!

Author's note: This is the seventh chapter. Thanks for the reviewers. This chapter, Misaki will be going in the scenario. Watch out what will happen. Will she ruin the shin/yankumi relationship? Please get along with my wrong grammars. Please review and make me realize my mistakes. Enjoy reading.

Guys, thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected Guest**

**--**

**--**

**--**

It has been three months since the start of their relationship. They argue everyday involving the very little detail. But before everything gets into a serious fight, one would give up and admit the mistake. Kuroda Ryuuichiro knows about their relationship and he approves of Shin as Kumiko's partner. Shin is warmly welcomed to the Ooedo household and he often sleeps there. He was treated by everybody like their own family. Even Tetsu likes him too.

Shinohara and Yankumi became good friends. She doesn't have 'that' feelings for Shinohara anymore. Just one name was carved in her heart, 'Shin'.

Good thing that nobody knew in Shirokin that a teacher dates her student or most likely, a teacher having a relationship with her student. They were good in hiding. Shin and Yankumi goes to the river side by afternoon, they spent the rest of the time with each other. Sometimes, she sleeps at Shin's apartment so he wouldn't be alone. But they would just argue every night fighting for their share either on the food or other things. They really have a weird relationship. Every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, Shin would stay overnight at the Ooedo household while every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, its Yankumi's turn to stay overnight at Shin's apartment. Friday is the time when they can do whatever they want for the night.

All in all, they did have a healthy relationship. Both of them feel the same way as the other feels.

"Shin!" Kumiko ran excitedly as she approached him. It was his habit to wait for her behind the bushes outside the school after classes so they could go home together. He can't wait for her at the teacher's quarters because the vice-principal may catch them. That man really finds ways so that he can get rid of Yankumi and the class 3-D.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she came nearer. He looked around and made sure that nobody looks at them. When he made sure that nobody's looking he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She smiled at his act and pinched his cheek as sign of her affection.

"Awww! That hurt!" He ran his fingers on her silky smooth hair in pigtails. Then they started walking towards Shin's apartment. She slightly rested her head upon his shoulders as they walk along.

"Today is Friday. I hate Fridays!" Yankumi pouted at the thought. "But it's okay. I just need to sacrifice less than twenty-four hours." She looked up at him and smiled. She convinced herself not to frown in front of Shin. "Promise me, you wouldn't do anything ridiculous! You're not a kid anymore." She stopped on her tracks and faced shin. She raised her right hand making the promise sign in front of Shin.

"Why would I? Okay, I promise." He just let her win and mocked her hands. He doesn't want to start any argument just because of her childish acts. "Don't treat me like a six-year-old kid."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands in front of her and smiled sheepishly. Shin saw the innocent happiness she has been showing him. At least he knows now that she cares for him too and she is worried that she'll lose him.

They continued to walk and went back to their previous position. Everytime they meet someone they knew or somebody from Shirokin, they would swiftly turn away from each other and walk separately. Shin always walk in front and Yankumi is tailing him until the person they are hiding from was gone at their sight.

They never got tired of their hide-and-seek relationship as long as they know that they were loyal with each other. They almost ran and look everywhere whenever they go out.

"Finally, after a long time walking and hiding, we're in front of your almost deafening quietness and lonely apartment. Take care of yourself, Shin. Call me if you're in trouble." Her face was filled with worry. She really doesn't want to leave him alone.

"I'm alright. I'm not a kid, you know! Unless you don't trust me anymore." He frowned a little.

"Okay, okay! Everything will just be fine, I know! I trust my Shin!" She smiled at him.

"I'll go inside. You better go home and treat yourself in doing a good work in disciplining your delinquent students the whole week." Shin congratulated her. He took a few steps with her when she decided to go home already. "I'll be okay". He added.

"Bye, Shin!" She gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and took her way towards home.

He smirked a little and blushed at her actions. He went back to the door of his apartment and turned the knob.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Yankumi was on her room and staring at her red ceiling. She can't stop thinking about Shin. She was always worried about him.

_Alright, a few more hours left and I'll be seeing him tomorrow again…_

_I know! I'll just surprise him tomorrow morning and bring him some food at his apartment and we can eat together. Yeah! A great idea!_

She smiled and raised her fists on the air when she had thought of her oh-so-brilliant idea. She quickly went down on the stairs and planned to make some cool deserts for the two of them and food enough for their stomachs to feast on.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Shin was just finished eating his dinner – a can of soft drink and a cup of ramen. He was lonely today. He always thinks of Yankumi arguing with him whenever he had his simple dinner.

Flashback

"_You shouldn't eat those! A night's meal should be healthy because will not be eating for the next ten hours! I thought you were a genius but you didn't know that? Those foods are unhealthy and full of preservatives. You should eat foods full of protein and minerals so you will get a healthy body." She had her daily homily with him again. She grabbed the cup of ramen Shin was holding and pulled it away for him._

"_But that's all I have! Ready-to-eat foods and canned goods. " He spoke while reaching for the food._

"_Well you better stock your fridge up with fruits and vegetables and I will cook for you" She told him sweetly as she put down the cup of ramen onto the nearby low table._

"_No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't waste money. I don't want that incident happen again. Remember the first time you came here? You cooked a food that even a dog would refuse to eat." He almost laughed at the thought._

"_How dare you insult my cooking skills!" She stood up and reached for him but he ran away and they ended up chasing each other until they finally reach their limits._

End of Flashback

He loves they way she shows her affection. Even if they would argue everyday, he loves her concern for him. His body fell down on the bed with his arms carelessly spread out. He stared at the ceiling while imagining Yankumi and her silly faces. He closed his eyes and he was about to lose consciousness around him when…

KNOCK… KNOCK…

_Why would Yankumi knock this late at night? _He was confused. _Maybe she can't stand up a night without me…_

"I bet you can't stand a night witho…" He said but was not able to finish his statement.

He opened the door and was shocked not to see the person he was expecting…

"Misaki!" Shin's eyes were widely opened. "What are you doing outside this late night?" His eyes grew wider when his sight flew at the large traveling bag beside her. She was sniffling and her eyes were stingy red with hot tears.

"Shin I… I… "She fell down on the door of Shin's apartment.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

It was almost five o'clock in the morning and Shin's eyes were dropping off when Misaki suddenly woke up. He even forgot to carry her bag inside his apartment.

"Where am I?" Her vision was blurry and she rubbed her eyes off with her left hand. She noticed that she is inside a house. She rose from her earlier position and looked around. Her eyes spotted a human figure and she suddenly remembered what happened. Her eyes become teary again and she began sobbing and sniffling in his shirt.

He was slightly uncomfortable with their position. He recalled the times when he was still in love with her. She really did hurt him. But he was thankful that it did happen because if not, he might not be with Yankumi now. He told himself that past is past.

"You fell down in front of my apartment so I decided to let you in for a while. Just calm down and tell me what really happened. I'll be listening." He assured her when he pulled her away from him. His eyes were alluringly gentle but there was coldness in his voice. He handled a glass of cold water so she can steady her breathing. He sat on the nearest chair near her.

She calmed down and tried to stop the tears. She reached for the glass that Shin offered her. She gulped down a little and began to breathe steadily.

"I'm three months delayed now Shin." She stated with a blank face.

"You're what? SO that means… you're… you're…" He can't finish his sentence because of this shocking news. His voice was now more normal.

"Yes I am. I am pregnant." A tear fell down on her cheek once again.

"I thought it was just normal because I am having my period irregularly. I thought that I will be skipping a month again. But I guess I was wrong." She began sniffling harder.

"Tell me everything…" Shin commanded with a serious look.

"I went to an Ob-gyne one month ago and I found out that I am two months pregnant. I tried to keep all of this to my parents but I had my daily morning sickness. I tried to tell them that it was just stomach trouble. But just this morning, I fainted while doing some chores at home. They called the family doctor and they found out that I am indeed pregnant. When I woke up, I saw all my things packed already. Without saying anything, my father dragged me outside with my traveling bag." She sniffled harder. She had done many pauses while telling everything to Shin.

"What else did happen? Did they let you explain everything?" Shin asked worryingly. His eyes were not droopy anymore. He was indeed shocked with the news.

"They didn't even let me spoke a word." She bowed her head while trying to hide away her obvious tears.

She told Shin everything… Everything that happened…

'_Get out of this house! I don't have a child like you! You ruined the name of our family! I took care for you since you were a kid, gave everything you want, put you in a good school and this is what you will do! From now on, you are not my child anymore, you bastard!' Her father's eyes were outrageously large because of his growing temper. He was held by her mother so that he can't attack Misaki._

'_But father!' Misaki was pleading and knocked down on the ground._

'_Misaki, just go now. I'll speak to your father later. Just find a safe place.' Her dismayed mother stated._

_She took her bag and walked. She stayed at the park the whole time. When the sun starts to set, she started trembling. She attempted to go back home but her feet carry her in different destinations. She had nowhere to stay and nothing to eat._

_She heard a pair of couple trying to run away from passers by. As if they where hiding something. She spotted her former suitor Shin Sawada with his homeroom teacher giggling with each other as they ran away. She decided to face Shin after all that she'd done to him. She had nobody to comfort her in times of these situations. She knows that her friends can't help her because they can be the ones whom her father will get angry if he knew that she stayed there._

_She gathered enough courage to get near him and his teacher but she was surprised to see them holding hands after all the running thingy. She stalked them till they got to Shin's apartment. She saw the perfect moments where Shin and Yankumi shows their affection. She was shocked to see that Shin actually has a relationship with his current homeroom teacher. She felt a slight jealously in her heart. She had indeed made a bad decision after all. She decided not to ruin their perfect moments together. She just stayed near a post outside until night._

_Darkness covered the whole area and cozy air filled around her. Her body was slightly trembling from cold. Her stomach was already making disgusting sounds. She felt suddenly that all her energy was taken from her. She's gonna faint. _

_Taking careful steps at the stairs, she held on tightly at the railings and held her bag tightly with the other hand. When she reached Shin's unit, she palely knocked on the door and lose her consciousness._

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Whew! Last piece of rice cake for Shin… ready!" She put a check mark on the rice cake part of the paper she is holding. "I'm sure he will be surprised!" She praised her own handiwork.

She worked hard for the special recipes she had done for Shin. She almost spent the whole night all by herself preparing for the food. She tried her best so that Shin can be proud of her and she could prove to him that she is a really good cook.

"Okay Shin Sawada! Here I come!" She took the large basket with her and took her shoes and got ready for going. She was humming sweetly match by a fresh morning smile all the way to the bus stop.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"My dad is a respected person and he cares a lot for the family's reputation. He can influence a lot of person easily. He doesn't realize that he never really showed us the true care and love a father should offer his child." Misaki stated after all the things she told him.

"I understand you. Just like my father, he never really cared for my feelings. I am willing to help you as long as I can. But just one favor, please don't ever let anyone know about our relationship. She's all I have and she's all that I need. I think I can never live without her. I will tell her about this too. I'm sure she'll understand and I'm sure she will be glad to help. I think you can stay here too." Shin assured her. Yankumi knows what to do during this kind of situations.

"Oh, thank you so much Shin for accepting me here after all that I've done. You're such an understanding man." She sobbed again for the umpteenth time. She can't help but hug Shin as a sign of gratitude. He was shocked at her actions but he understood her situation now. He tapped her shoulders and smiled a little while attempting to escape from her tight hug and then…

Duugggg…..

_Oh, thank you so much Shin for accepting me here after all that I've done. You're such an understanding man. _Misaki's words echoed through the back of her mind.

_Does that mean Shin and Misaki are together again? They are hugging each other…_ Her mind got the wrong idea.

Both Misaki and Shin's eyes flew to the open door of the apartment. There stood Yankumi with the basket she prepared for Shin earlier. The basket fell but thankfully, the food didn't spill. Her eyes were blurry when she began to spoke.

"I'msorrytointerruptyoutwobutthedoorwasslightlyopensoIdecidedtogetinsidetosurpriseyouandIwasn'texpectingyouwith…" Her voice shakes while talking and was unable to finish her sentence. Her pout turned into light sobs and hurriedly ran outside to hide all her tears.

"Kumiko!" Shin left Misaki alone and ran after her.

--

--

--

Author's note: Thanks guys for the reviews… Watch out what will happen at the next chapter. What will be Yankumi's reaction towards the incident? Will she let Shin explain? Will she understand everything? Can Misaki be together with her family once more?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own gokusen.

Author's note: Tadaaaa… Chapter Eight is finally here. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. That is just the start of the obstacles which our couple will be going through. But please don't hate me. I will try my best to make this fic better as the story goes along.

To jasmine85: Don't worry. I will not let Shin's gorgeous face be messed up by somebody. Even Yankumi. Thanks for reviewing and spending your time reading this fic. (bows in gratitude)

To Revr: It doesn't end there. I think Yankumi will and Shin will get into more fights afterv that. And tears will be flooding in the incoming chapter. (Laughs and stares evilly) But I'll never let anyone come between them. (If I am in the mood, but if not, I think I will just do something you will not expect…) Thanks for the review anyways. Hope you'll review more.

CHAPTER 8: THE OMIAI

--

--

--

"Kumiko! Wait! Let me explain! You don't understand!" Shin followed her while shouting at the street. She kept on running. The people were looking at them but Shin didn't care. All he wants is his Yankumi back into him.

"I saw and heard everything! I don't need any explaining from you!" She shouted back to him when he caught her in the middle of an empty road. She sobbed hardly and was unable to hide her tears.

"No you didn't! You got the wrong idea you baka!" Shin's voice was now in a hoarse tone.

"Don't' you dare call me baka, you bastard brat! You hide it all these times from me? How long have you been unfaithful?" She asked him with her eyebrows meeting each other. He saw again that devilish stare that he hadn't seen for a while. That face that was full of love and concern for him before has now turned into cold and unexpressive ones. Her cheeks were full of tears that he wanted to wipe but all of those were because of him. He can't help but pull her in a very tight embrace that he can ever do. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her petite body that perfectly matched his.

"Can you please listen to me for a while?" He pleaded but she kept on resisting in his embrace. After a few seconds she felt that all her energy has been used up. She fell limply on Shin's shoulders. He guided her on a nearby bench and now, she didn't resist.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Her eyes widened when she heard everything. She turned completely red because of the things she'd done earlier. She was sure enough that Shin will start again pissing her off about her being madly in love for him.

"Is that true?" She wanted for reassurance.

"Yes. That's all true. He has never been unfaithful to you. You're too lucky to have him. Not like the father of this child I am now carrying. He doesn't even call me or ask me what I am up to now." A voice came from behind.

"Misaki!" Both Shin and Yankumi cried out.

"You shouldn't have got out from the unit. You might faint here." Yankumi was worried about her situation. "I'm sorry I acted too childish." She let a slight laugh escape her lips.

"I'm okay. I just don't want your relationship to be ruined because of me. I just got a bit tired of running after the two of you. You're too fast. I wonder where you get all your energy especially you Yamaguchi-sensei." She said.

"Uhhhh… I just have a lot of exercise today so my body is in condition." She covered up so Misaki would not have any idea of her family background. "And you can call me Yankumi from now. I am willing to help you if there's anything I can do." She smiled sincerely.

"Oh thank you Yankumi! You two are such a great couple." She was almost crying because of gratitude.

"Just a question Misaki. Who is the father of that child? Does he know something about your current condition?" Asked Yankumi.

"No he doesn't know anything about this. I am afraid that he might reject this child." She lowered her head.

"You better let him now because he is the one responsible. If he doesn't accept it, then he is not worthy of you. He will just be a big, obnoxious coward." Yankumi said.

Silence broke upon them.

"Well, I think we should go the apartment now and eat the foods that Yankumi disgustingly prepared to surprise me because she loves me so much and she is so afraid to lose her Shin." Shin, who attempted to break the silence, said with a girly tone.

"WHAT THE! Come back here Shin!" She tried to reach for him but they ended up chasing and hitting each other. Misaki just watched as the cute couple run after one another as they take their path to Shin's apartment.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

At Yukishiro's residence (Misaki's house)…

"Dad, please forgive your daughter. I know she didn't mean that!" Her mother was weeping in front of Mr. Yukishiro (Misaki's father).

"I'll never will." Mr. Yukishiro has his cold and expressionless face again.

"I will do everything for her. Anything you wish. I will do it for you just let her go back here. She needs us more now." Her mom continued.

"Are you sure you gonna do everything and talk to Misaki after this incident?" An idea came from Mr. Yukishiro's mind.

"Yes, I will. I will try to convince her to do good always. Just don't let her be homeless. She's your child." Her mother was kinda relieved when she saw that her husband was willing to get Misaki back home.

"Very well then… Just convince Misaki to get along with my idea." Her father picked up the phone and dialed a number.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Here Misaki. Take more sushi. I know you haven't eaten anything yet since yesterday. This stupid guy is not a gentleman after all. He didn't even care to offer you anything." Yankumi raised an eyebrow to Shin. The two of them where arguing since they went back to Shin's apartment because of their share of food.

"Hey! That piece is mine!" Yankumi protested while trying to reach the piece of grilled beef from Shin's chopsticks.

"I got it first." He reached his hand up high to prevent Yankumi from getting it.

"You told me that even a dog wouldn't eat the food I cook but now you are gobbling up all the food I brought." She frowned but deep inside, she was happy that Shin liked the food she prepared. She looked away from him to pretend that she was really angry.

"But this one's too good… I bet that you only let Tetsu prepare all of this." He said before putting the grilled beef into his mouth.

"HEY! I'm the one who prepared all of those! I am getting better at cooking." She boasted. She looked around Shin and said "Where is the grilled beef."

Shin pointed to his stomach and said "Down here."

"YOU!" She was acting like punching Shin when suddenly…

Kringgg…. Kringgg…

"Whose was that?" Yankumi asked when she and Shin checked their cellphones but the ringing belonged to neither of them.

"Oh… Excuse me… but I think it's mine. Sorry for interrupting you two. I'll just answer it for a while." Misaki said while attempting to get up from her sitting position.

Both Shin and Yankumi went off fighting with each other again. They made a noisy background at Misaki phone.

"Moshi moshi" Misaki answered the phone.

"Misaki! I'm glad you're safe. I already asked your father if you could come back and he agreed. I was so worried about you…" Her mom was worrying to death.

"Thanks mom for everything. I'll just go back there later. I will thank first the ones who took care for me." Misaki was overjoyed when she heard the news.

"But he has a few conditions… I hope you won't mind" Her mom told her.

"I will do anything for you to accept me again." She said.

"Okay. I will be waiting for you bye." Her mom said.

"Thanks again mom. I love you. Bye" A smile escaped her lips as she put down her cell phone. She went back to the table and found the couple still arguing. The two of them felt ashamed of how they acted in front of a visitor.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Misaki for our childishness. Hope you won't mind." Shin bowed his head for apology.

"After all that you've don't for me… Besides you own this place. I am the one who should say sorry for making a trouble." Misaki apologized.

"No need for apologies. Who's on the line anyway?" Yankumi asked while chewing on a piece of rice cake. Her mouth was full of stain.

"My mom. I'll be coming back to our house later, its just a few meters away from here. I would like to express my deepest gratitude to both of you. She told me that my father is willing to accept me again but my mom told me that he has a few conditions. But I am willing to do everything." She smiled at the good news.

"That's good. I'll be going with you later. Your condition is not too good anyways. Can you come too Shin?" Yankumi asked.

"I can't. We still have a band practice today. Just be sure that the two of you will be safe. Misaki, you can call us anytime." Shin said while wiping Yankumi's mouth. She blushed at the contact and tried to put away Shin's hand.

"I guess we should be preparing now…" Yankumi announced.

After a few hours…

"Hey Shin! We will be going already!" Yankumi shouted outside the bathroom. Shin was currently taking a bath.

"Okay. I'll be going out too after a few preparations. Bye bye!" His voice echoed through the small bathroom.

"Okay. Thank you so much Shin!" Misaki shouted too.

"It's nothing!" Shin answered.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Wow. Your father really has a high social status." She said while eyeing on every feature of the well built house.

Misaki pressed the doorbell and a maid came out and gathered her things. The maid also eyed Yankumi for a while when Misaki said "She is a good friend of mine." The maid just nodded and smiled at Kumiko. She too gave back a smile to her.

"Misaki!" Her mother ran hurriedly to fetch her. She hugged her tight and her face really shows the true care of a mother. Yankumi felt something pricked on her heart. _How I wish my mom is here too. I promise myself never to disappoint her if I am given the chance to be with her again._ She eyed keeply on the two and watched them as tears fell down into their eyes. Their moment broke off when suddenly, Mr. Yukishiro went outside. Misaki was about to kiss his cheek. He waved his hands to prevent her from doing it. She slightly bowed her hed and said "Dad… I'm so…"

"No need to tell that. I am just here to tell you something. If you want to go back in this house, you will do me a favor. Just a simple single favor." Her father said with a cold voice.

"Whatever you say father." She approved with a series of nods.

"Com'on. We better stay inside before somebody hears it." His father leaded the way. Misaki's mother whispered something to Yankumi. She said thank you to her for taking care for Misaki. She just smiled and said "It's really nothing ma'am."

Misaki offered a chair to Yankumi which she gladly accepted. Her father stood up in a really straight manner. Yankumi remembered that he is just like Shin's dad.

"To begin with, I really don't forgive you for what you have done. Just be thankful to your mother. I just called you here to inform you that I won't let you mess up our clean family name. You will soon be married." Her father announced.

_What the…! _Misaki's eyes flew open. _But I don't wanna marry, father. _Her mind protested but it seems that her tongue dripped backwards. She can't do anything but sob quietly in her seat. She knows that she can do nothing.

_Sorry daughter, but that's the only solution. I don't want you and my grandchild to be just roaming around and ask for food. I don't want your child to grow as a bastard. _Her mom's eyes seem to talk to her in a silent manner.

"But you are not going to marry that stupid guy who made your stomach bulge. I sent some people to look for his family background and I assure you, he's nothing compared to our family. I have a friend of mine who has a high political status here in Japan. We planned to marry our first born child a couple of years back. But I think the time has come already so I called him earlier and told me that the marriage will occur in a couple of weeks."

"I need not to ask you because whether you like it or not, you will get married." Her father commanded with a terrible low and hoarse voice.

_Poor Misaki. I will do anything to help._ Yankumi eyed her carefully with her eyes full of worry.

"Meeting adjourned. Misaki go into your room now. And you miss, you may now go." He is talking to Yankumi and turned his back to her.

_What kind of man is he! Is that the proper way to treat a visitor? Man, I can even command my men to attack and ambush you minutes later. _She glared at him and thankfully Mr. Yukishiro was not looking. The maid attempted to guide her but she commanded. "I can go with my own. You better tell that man that I will not let my friend being treated like that." She whispered with determination. The maid didn't mind her.

Misaki sobbed in her now wet pillow and dialed a number on her cellphone. She dialed the number of a guy named Hajime (the father of her soon to be child).

"Moshi moshi." Her voice is trembling when she said her first words.

"Misaki! Oh god! I was worried about you! You haven't talked to me for months. I was not able to call because I thought you are angry at me. What's the matter?" He said with concern when he recognized the voice.

"I am pregnant. You are the father. " She said while a bucket of tears fell in her eyes.

"Like what I've suspected. Don't worry I'll come to your house and ask your hand from your father. I am determined to do this for you and for our child." Hajime said with determination in his voice.

Misaki was glad to here those words from him. But she continued, "My father will let me marry somebody whom I don't know. He said that your family is not good enough for me. So he got angry at me and I came up with an old friend. Shin Sawada and his girlfriend Kumiko Yamaguchi. They took care of me when I walked away." She cried and cried but she made her voice steady so that the guards in outside her room would not hear her.

"Oh god! I will do everything to prevent that marriage. I will take you from them if that's the only solution. I love you so much. I am going to ask help from them. I know that Sawada guy. I met him earlier while practicing with his band at our music shop." He said. He got hurt when he heard of those.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Her eyes were now red.

"Doesn't matter. Who is the guy?" Pain can be recognized in his voice.

"I don't know yet. But I think he is a son of some politician or a businessman." She stated.

"When is the marriage?" He gulped down a little. It hurts to ask that question especially to someone you love.

"A couple of weeks later." She responded.

"Okay. I'll come up with a solution. I hope those two are willing to help." He assured her.

"Okay. Thank you very much and I love you. Be careful of every step you take. Dad is a really dangerous man." She finally stopped crying and her worries were all swept away.

"Okay. Bye" Hajime put down his phone and headed were Shin's band was practicing. He was hoping he can get any help.

--

--

--

Author's notes: Finally, the eighth chapter ended… Do you have any idea who Misaki is getting married to? I bet you have… I am planning to write another gokusen fic and I hope you will support it too. Please review. See you next chapter… Thank you…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own gokusen or any of its characters.

Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter due to hectic schedule and other important stuffs I have to attend to. I want to thank again those who reviewed, those who continue to support me in writing this fic, and for all those who reads this fic. Thank you guys. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 9: The Groom**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"Sawada!" Hajime said running at their musical shop.

"Nice to see you again, Hajime. What's the problem?" He asked while looking at him. The band was now currently having a break when they noticed Hajime, the son of the musical shop's owner.

"I just wanna tell you and ask for help. I know this is too much because I just knew you earlier. I am Misaki's boyfriend and she already told me everything. I thank you with all of my heart for taking care of her." He bowed in front of Shin while catching his breath.

"No need to thank me." He waved his hand then he saw a Yankumi running breathlessly towards him.

"Shin!" She finally stopped and took her time in catching her breath. Her pigtails is now a little bit scattered for running a few miles to give Shin the news. It is one of her abilities, running for hours.

"Hajime, this is Yankumi. She helped Misaki too." He introduced his girlfriend.

"Eh? Hajime? A new member of the band?" Yankumi raised an eyebrow when she didn't understand the concept. She got back her energy with a few snaps of a finger.

"No, I'm not a new member. I am Hajime, Misaki's boyfriend and the father of her child. I thank you with all my heart in taking care of her." He repeated what he told Shin a while ago and bowed his head lowly again. He felt a little bit ashamed for being irresponsible and being a young father.

"So you are that stup…" Yankumi said while palm was about to slap the bowing Hajime when Shin snatched her wrist and covered her mouth. She protested at his actions and attempted to go out of his arms.

"I beg your pardon Hajime. She is just like this sometimes." Shin held Yankumi tighter.

"Uhmm… Excuse me… but can you explain everything to us?" Kuma scratched his head when he got confused about what they are talking about. Uchi, Noda, and Minami nodded their heads simultaneously at Kuma's statement.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Kuma, Noda, Uchi, and Minami, nodded their heads for the umpteenth time when they finally understand what's happening.

"Uhmm.. Hajime… I'm sorry for what I've acted earlier. I am just worried with Misaki." Yankumi said shyly while taping her lap.

"You better let that attitude of yours disappear." Shin said while rolling his eyes.

"I am just worried with her and I thought that the father of her child will just reject her." She said pouting.

"I'll never leave her even at worst times. She is now locked up in her room with bodyguards. She is also now in an arranged marriage." Hajime's eyes were full of disappointment.

"She's was in an arranged marriage?" The members of the band including Shin exclaimed.

"Yes! And I was able to witness it all. I was just not able to do anything because I am in her father's territory and I don't want to cause any trouble." Yankumi said.

"Look who's talking. As if she doesn't causes any trouble." Uchi said mockingly.

"Shut your butt up." Yankumi glared at him. All the boys just stared at her.

"Oh! I mean, you better watch your words Uchi." Yankumi said with a fake sweet voice. Uchi just shut up his mouth when he noticed Shin glaring at him. Yankumi stuck out her tongue when she saw Uchi's reaction in Shin's action.

"So who's the guy we gonna beat up?" Shin's voice interrupted the two arguing parties.

"We still don't know yet. Her father didn't tell her yet. But she thinks it is a son of some politician or businessman. I bet the guy would not agree to with the plan. I'll just try to find out who's that guy and if I found out I'll talk to him. If he doesn't agree with her father's plan, I bet he can help us in getting rid of that stupid agreement." Hajime told them his plan.

Meanwhile in Sawada's Residence…

"Natsumi! Call the attention of your brother and let him go here. We have something to talk about." Her father commanded.

"Y-yes father." Natsumi was already worried with the tone of her father's voice.

Her trembling fingers dialed Shin's number.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Is there something wrong Shin?" Yankumi asked worryingly when she spotted Shin's puzzled look.

"Nothing. It was just really odd. My father wants to talk to me personally. It was Natsumi who called." Shin said while thinking.

"Eh?" The members of the band raised their eyebrows with his statement. They know that Shin's father really don't care about him.

"You better get there right away. This is a good sign Shin." Yankumi said while holding his hand in encouragement.

"Ok. Whatever you say. I hope that we don't end up fighting again. Please excuse me Hajime." Shin got his backpack and hurriedly ran outside the music shop.

"Good luck Shin! I hope you can go back home alive!" She cheered up for him as he disappeared in her sight. She didn't notice that the band was also preparing to leave. They do not want to stay long with a stupid and annoying person.

"Gotta go now Yankumi!" They all passed without looking back at her.

"Hey! I am the only one left here… You guys don't leave yet… I don't have somebody toaccompany me. Just wait for Shin to come back… Please… please… please…" She begged while clinging to Kuma's shoulder like a child but he just ignored her and continued to walk. She then finally gave up and turned back to Hajime only to find out that he was also preparing to leave.

"I guess it's just…"

"I must go now to. I think I should have more time with myself. Thank you anyway for your help and advices Yankumi. Please tell my deepest gratitude to Shin." He said while turning his back.

"You too!" She said while pouting.

She had nothing to do now so she headed towards the Ooedo household. She spotted a vendor selling ice cream and bought one while walking under the sun.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

"Shin-chan!" Natsumi held his hand worryingly while she led him towards the living room where his father is seated comfortably.

"Natsumi, what's going on? Why didn't you call me these past few months? And why did you suddenly call me up this morning? What will father tell me? " Shin asked while walking towards the room.

"Father didn't allow me to have any contact to you. Even the night when you are about to have a gig, he didn't allow me to go." She explained to him. He seemed to understand his sister because he doesn't want her to be like him-separated from the family.

"Natsumi! Leave your brother and me alone. We've got some stuff to talk about." Her father commanded.

Her body refused to let go of Shin but when she saw the look in Sawada's eyes, she hurriedly got out of the room but she stayed close enough to hear the two.

"Why did you let her go?" There is an indescribable tone in his voice that he only uses when he talks to his father.

"You must get prepared. The wedding will be in two weeks." He refused to answer Shin's question earlier.

"Wedding? What wedding are you talking about? Natsumi's?" His tone was suddenly replaced by confusion.

Natsumi covered her mouth and her eyes widened in shock when she heard Shin's statement.

"Who told you it was Natsumi's? Of course yours son!" His father let out an annoying fake laugh that echoed the whole room. Natsumi's eyes widened for the second time when she heard the news. She was now worried of what this situation will become.

"Mine? Are you serious? I will never marry any woman" Shin told his father in a high tone "except her…" he added in a form of a whisper so that he will not be heard.

"You will be marrying the daughter of Mr. Yukishiro. He called me up this morning and told me that our plan of marrying you and her daughter will finally become true. He and I had planned to marry you two since you were children. Now the time has come. Misaki is pregnant and her father doesn't want their reputation to be ruined. And I don't want you to marry that woman." Sawada continued.

_Woman? Who is he talking about? _

"I told you I'm not going to marry anyone! I will not marry a pregnant woman that is carrying a child that is not even mine!" Shin's tone became low and broad. His eyes are getting fiercer and fiercer as his father continues.

"And who are you going to marry? That teacher of yours! A yakuza one at that!" His father exclaimed.

_Shit! How did he know?_

"You thought I don't know huh! Well I know everything that happens to you. Each time you run around with your teacher whenever you met somebody you know? What a good idea you have! You're an idiot son! I have some spies. They tell me your daily routine and everything you into." He said. "You're not going to marry that yakuza boss, or else I will let anyone know about her identity. She and her family will suffer in jail. And what will the people in Shirokin say if they knew what's happening between you two? You better get off that woman before I can do something to them." He added. Shin's temper is hot enough to burst. Natsumi, on the other hand, felt sorry for her brother. She too was shocked when she knew about his relationship with his teacher but she decided to support him no matter what.

"Don't dare to lay even a centimeter of your men's finger on her or or or…" He challenged his father but he doesn't know how to finish the sentence. He will never let her suffer just because of him.

"I repeat, she will be okay if you will marry Misaki Yukishiro. You don't want Yamaguchi Kumiko to be hurt, ne? Then follow everything I say." His father's tone became calm with a slight smirk on his lips when he saw that Shin is finally giving up.

_So, only that Yamaguchi Kumiko will make you follow me… What a fool of you son… I can now hold you tight and you do whatever I say if I have Yamaguchi's safety…_

A deafening silence came upon them. Shin had thought for his answer for a while.

_What will I say to her? I bet father will not let me explain to her what really happened. That stupid old man! I would've punch him in the face…_

"Hai. I will follow you. Just don't ever hurt her." Shin closed his eyes as he gave his answer.

_NO! He never gave up on father. Only today. I bet he really loves her. I will try to do anything just to make you happy, Shin-chan. Now, this is a time I can do a favor for you. I will help you no matter what, even if father disowns me._ Natsumi thought.

"Very well son. I'm proud of you. Better tell her that you don't want her anymore and you will marry another. Call her now! I want hear everything you say to her." Shin's father commanded.

_I will tell her a lie? That I will marry someone and I don't love her anymore? How can I explain to her that I was just been telling those things because my father is listening? How can I explain to Hajime that I am the one whose gonna marry her beloved? I am the one who he had asked for help but I am the one who caused pain to him. _

_I will explain those things to her later. I hope she will let me explain everything after all._

Shin hesitated for a while.

"I said call her now!" His father exclaimed.

He dialed her number on his cell phone and put it on his ears.

When Natsumi heard the last portion of their talk, she hurriedly ran outside without making noise. She will be going to Yankumi and explain to her everything before she misinterprets it. She must explain the things that are happening. She must tell her that their father is black mailing Shin.

She remembered that she got her number when she met her for the first time at the bowling alley. She decided to just call her because she doesn't know where she can find her. She dialed her number and found out that it was busy.

_Oh My God! He did it! He called her and told her those lies! Hope I'm not too late to explain everything._

She put her cellphone on her pocket and headed for Kuma's ramen shop to ask for help.

--

--

--

Author's note: Was this chapter bad? Please let me know guys. Please review. Thank you so much. See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yankumi's vision became blurry. As if a dagger was stabbed in her chest. She was not able to say anything. She was not able to move for minutes after the incident. And the hardest thing is, it was Shin who told her straightly the things that she never thought he could say to her. Her tears now are unstoppable from flowing in each eye. She was breathing heavily in every tear she lets out. She finally had the little courage to walk a little and sat on her bed.

Yankumi threw herself careless on her bed. She stared at the ceiling of her bright red room, tears welling up on her eyes. _I can't believe it! After all that he said to me? After all the things he promised me? _Her silent tears suddenly turned to loud sobs. She can't help but sniffing and sobbing on her bed. Her tears flowed into her cheeks more when she remembered her earlier conversation with Shin. She shut her eyes tight when she recalled everything he told her a while ago.

"_Moshi moshi Shin!" Yankumi happily and excitedly answered her phone. She seemed like waiting for decades for Shin's call and she is expecting nice news from him._

"_Yankumi…" Shin cannot continue and his voice is kinda hurt when he heard her innocent voice. She knows nothing._

"_Shin, what happened, what happened??? Did you and your father finally got together?" Shin can feel the giddy laughing of Yankumi at the other line. _

"_Actually, I'm going to tell you something… something really important." Shin cannot let this talk go further. He felt like cheating on her even if he doesn't want to._

"_Okay, okay.. I'm going to listen… Go ahead!" She signaled him with her cheery voice. She kept on bouncing and bouncing on her bed as she impatiently waited for Shin's answer._

"_I'm going to marry another woman and I don't love you anymore. My father doesn't agree of you because you are a yakuza ojou." Shin bursted out everything in just a breath. _

"…" _She was not able to answer even a word._

"_If you have nothing to say, I'm gonna hang the phone. Bye." Shin turned his mobile off._

Yankumi's P.O.V

Why Shin? I have loved you for all this time. And you even said things to me that you'll never gonna fulfill! I am such a fool for loving a youngster like you…

Shin hung up his phone. He cannot stand a minute waiting for his beloved one to sob. He cannot stand a minute in hearing her voice full of sadness and hatred for him. He cannot stand her shouting and cursing at him because of what he had done. He cannot stand hearing her cheerful voice full of innocence.

He turned back to his father who was proudly grinning behind him. He turned to him and gave him the saddest eyes ever. His father was shocked to see his expression. He was expecting him to look at him, full of hatred and anger. But we was startled when he saw his son looking at him with sad eyes – he never seen his son like this before. Shin can stand all of his punishments and hurtful words but this particular phone call turned the record into a new one.

"Happy now?" Shin said in a low, hoarse voice, but not an angry one. He walked past his father and slightly brushed his shoulders into his. He turned back to his father after a few steps with his eyes attempting to hold back tears. His anger is gradually being visible now. He was tightly holding his mobile and clenching it with his fists, almost breaking the poor stuff. His breathing became faster due to anger and suddenly, he slammed his mobile down the glass coffee table, causing it to break. Shin run up to his room and slammed the door.

"Kuma! Kuma!" Natsumi ran inside the restaurant.

"I bet you're not in a hurry Natsumi-chan. You have the wrong pair of slippers…" Kuma stared at her feet as she catches her breath from running all the way to Kuma's place. "What's the matter Shin's lil sis?" Kuma was beating an egg in a bowl while talking to her.

"WeneedtotellYamaguchisenseithatthemarriageisjustaplanofmyfatherand…" Natsumi said in one fast pace.

"Shhhh… I can't understand you! Okay… follow me… breath in… breath…" Kuma demonstrated how she should calm down.

"This is not a proper time for joking Kuma! We are in real trouble now and it involves my brother! Nobody's gonna mess up with him!" Natsumi's eyes when glimmering under her bangs and she gave every stress and threat to every word she says. Kuma just stepped backwards when he saw her. _No wonder she is Shin's sister… pretty much like him…_

"Okay! Just tell me what exactly happened…" Kuma pulled a chair and sit into it, leaving Natsumi standing alone.

"Okay. Shin is getting married." Natsumi started.

"What?" Kuma jumped from his seat and sat back again with his eyes widened.

"He is in an arranged marriage with a woman he doesn't even love." Natsumi continued, now annoyed with Kuma's overacting reactions.

"Whaaatt?" Kuma screamed again, now the chair fell when he stood up and get back the chair and sat down again.

"The situation is worse now because he told lies to Yamaguchi-sensei which I believe is his girlfriend." Natsumi closed his eyes and her eyebrows twitching in anger because of Kuma.

"Whaaattt???" Kuma stood up again and the chair fell again and the eggs he was beating a while ago was thrown all over the floor and spilled on Natsumi's feet. _Uh-oh!_

"Kuma, if you will not stop this foolishness right now, I swear you'll experience hell!" Natsumi explained while wiping all the egg yolks and eggs whites from her feet.

"Hontou nig omen nasai Natsumi-chan!" Kuma helped her in wiping her feet and immediately sat back to the chair after. But unluckily, the bad-mood Natsumi pulled the chair off and sat into into before Kuma laid his butt on it. He hit the floor and made a ridiculous _thud _sound.

_Just like Shin-chan._

"That's for you Kuma." Natsumi rolled her eyes before him. Kuma pulled a new chair and started talking to her in a more serious tone and look.

"You know, we've got to tell Yamaguchi-sensei about…" Natsumi's sentence was again, cut off by Kuma. Her eyes were now glimmering again behind her bangs.

"Wait! Before you hurt me again, may I ask you, how'd you know about the two?" Kuma asked.

"My father new about it and Shin verified it in front of his face." Natsumi crossed her legs. "Back to the topic, let us just tell Yamaguchi-sensei about everything. It's my turn now to do a favor for Shin-chan…" Natsumi lowered her head down. Kuma felt sorry for her and stood up immediately.

"Okay Natsumi-chan, I know Yankumi is a very tough woman and she would not listen to twitches like me. I think we should get some plan first or we'll end up with our necks twisted." Kuma removed his apron and hanged it on the nail on the wall.

"Is she really that scary? Is the perfect gal for my brother though…" Natsumi cannot believe that her brother actually felt real love for a yakuza girl. _He really has weird tastes._

"Natsumi-chan, come with me, we will be going to Uchiyama's house for an undercover mission." Kuma told Natsumi.


End file.
